


Tacones Lejanos

by le_mousquetaire



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crack, M/M, fic in spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-28
Updated: 2009-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-02 11:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mousquetaire/pseuds/le_mousquetaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Genderswap, participación en I BabyBang de Fandom_on_crack</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tacones Lejanos

**Author's Note:**

> Genderswap, participación en I BabyBang de Fandom_on_crack

\- Activación no prevista de Stargate – Chuck había enviado un memo al SGC para pedir una compensación por cada vez que decía esta frase; había que hacerlo con cierto tono de voz que implicará urgencia y profesionalismo y que no resultara cansino después de la enésima vez. - Código de identificación del Mayor Lorne… - El salón de la puerta iba llenándose de gente. Woolsey se le acercó con la expresión de desconcierto en su rostro.

\- ¿Qué no los esperábamos hasta mañana? – El audio que llegaba por la Stargate lo interrumpió. _¿Atlantis? Necesitamos a Teyla ASAP. Tendremos más información en cuanto ella hable con los derantianos._ – Chuck contactó a Teyla y junto a Woolsey esperó a que Lorne siguiera con su mensaje. Silencio.

Teyla cruzó la Stargate y todo volvió a la normalidad, entendiéndose por normalidad a Ronon y a McKay recorriendo el salón, nerviosos y en silencio.

Horas después Teyla, Lorne y su equipo volvieron a Atlantis; Lorne cabizbajo y preparado para el regaño de McKay y la mirada amenazante de Ronon.

\- ¿Lo perdiste de nuevo? – Rodney gesticulaba frente a Lorne y a todo el personal en el lugar. – Esto es… ¡inconcebible! Nunca y repito, nunca volveremos a dejar que el Coronel Sheppard te acompañe un una misión sin que el resto del equipo vaya con ustedes. – Se giró a mirar a Ronon que no le quitaba la vista de encima a Lorne. – Dos veces en menos de un año… entiendo que Sheppard es más inquieto que un cachorro, pero… por Dios, no se puede perder a una persona así – un chasquido de dedos enfrente de la cara compungida de Lorne – como así. Eso es… intolerable, es…

-Teyla, Mayor, si pudiéramos ir a la sala de juntas para que nos expliquen que es lo que ha sucedido, es probable que conocer toda la información posible ayude al Dr. McKay a calmarse. – Woolsey consideró oportuno ese momento para hacer uso del privilegio que le daba ser el líder de la expedición y tratar de controlar un poco una situación que se estaba volviendo demasiado cotidiana para su gusto. Tomó nota mental de pedir en la siguiente requisición para la Dédalo otra caja de whisky. Ahora entendía porque la Coronel Carter se había sorprendido de que solo llevará 3 botellas, las cuales había considerado sólo utilizaría en ocasiones formales, diplomáticas y especiales y no como remedio para dormir un día si y otro también.

/*/*/**\\*\\*\

Cuando la reunión terminó, la gente de Atlantis tenía alguna información :  
a) El Coronel Sheppard había sido retenido por los derantianos por las siguientes razones :  
a1) Su gen antiguo había despertado unas viejas instalaciones en las ruinas sagradas de la ciudad.  
a2) Para proteger a los marines que iban con el, a la ciudad y posiblemente a la galaxia, había aceptado quedarse con ellos.  
b) La gente de Derantia le había dicho a Teyla que Sheppard era un regalo de su diosa y que esta exigía que permaneciera con ellos por una semana, para recibir sus bendiciones y devolver a su pueblo su antigua gloria.  
c) Ni Teyla ni Lorne tenían idea alguna de cómo esperaban los derantianos obtener dichas bendiciones.

Woolsey sólo esperaba que nada fuera de lo ordinario sucediera en el transcurso de esa semana. _Amén_ fueron las palabras de Rodney mientras salía de la sala de juntas.

 

/*/*/**\\*\\*\

 

Cuando se abrió el escudo de la puerta, tras la confirmación de Chuck de que el CDI era el del Coronel Sheppard, se dejó escuchar un suspiro de alivio en el gran salón. Sonido que se transformo inmediatamente en el de armas preparadas para disparar, cuando una figura desconocida, envuelta en vaporosos ropajes y que llevaba en las manos el uniforme y las armas de Sheppard, cruzó el horizonte de eventos.

\- Uhm, chicos. Se que esto no es exactamente lo que estaban esperando pero les aseguro que comparto sus sentimientos. - La desconocida dejó las armas en el suelo y les dirigió una sonrisa que todos y cada uno de aquellos que estaban presentes, conocían desde el fondo de su corazón. – Hola. Es genial estar de vuelta en casa. – A nadie le sorprendió escuchar el _flop_ cuando Rodney cayó al suelo desmayado.

 

/*/*/**\\*\\*\

 

Ya de vuelta en su uniforme, Sheppard esperaba a que Keller le diera de alta y reunirse con su equipo para una comida tardía. Desde el momento en que llegó, había sentido sobre su espalda (al menos confiaba en que era sobre su espalda) la pesada mirada de Ronon. Teyla había estado a su lado en la enfermería, haciendo caras extrañas, tratando de mantenerse seria mientras se le torcía la boca, contendiendo una sonrisa. Lorne era otra cosa, el muy idiota lo había visto, le había felicitado por su regreso y había salido de la enfermería riendo a carcajadas. _Ya veremos quien se ríe más cuando te ponga a hacer las evaluaciones bimestrales del personal_, pensó. Rodney… bueno. Rodney despertó, lo observó de pies a cabeza por unos segundos, dijo _uhm_ y salió de la enfermería.

\- Según el ultrasonido, los cambios no solo son externos… - Keller le había estado observando con demasiado detenimiento, con algo más que interés profesional, o al menos esa era la sensación que tenía Sheppard de la situación. Y cosa más extraña aun, algo dentro de el estaba reaccionando a la presencia de la doctora, algo como…rabia, un sentimiento demasiado fuerte, que Sheppard suponía era hormonal, una reacción normal en el cuerpo y estado mental en que se encontraba. La sacerdotisa le había explicado que, para que todo el proceso fuera exitoso, necesitaba conectarse con su _yo femenino_, lo que fuera que significara eso. Le había explicado que los cambios serían físicos, hormonales e incluso anímicos, pero su mente seguiría siendo la de John Sheppard, y que eso haría un poco difícil para él, el proceso de _shinedaleka_, lo que tenía que hacer para restaurar las bendiciones de la diosa y recuperar su forma original. Tenía que pensar como mujer, para poder recuperar su hombría. _Estúpidos rituales alíen y estúpido gen y estúpidas ruinas_ \- Eso significa – Keller seguía hablando y Sheppard sentía que se le hacían nudo las tripas sin razón alguna – que, uhm, sus órganos reproductores también cambiaron y… - una pausa muy larga – aparentemente acaban de iniciar su ciclo regular de 28 días. En unas 3 semanas empezará a ovular y… - Sheppard comprendió finalmente cuales eran las dichosas bendiciones que los derantianos esperaban obtener de él.

\- Oh, por el amor de… ¿esos idiotas quieren mis genes? – Se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama, extrañamente confundido por lo fácil que era dejar escapar la frustración en este nuevo cuerpo. Al menos Keller tuvo la decencia de dejarlo solo cuando se hizo bolita y empezó a sollozar.

 

/*/*/**\\*\\*\

 

Le había pedido a Teyla que le consiguiera algo de ropa, calzado y accesorios. Ciertas partes de su nueva anatomía no se ajustaban a sus apretadas camisetas y a sus un poco grandes pantalones. Por no decir que su ropa interior tal vez podía definirse como práctica y cómoda, pero no era la apropiada para cubrir un abdomen un poquito abultado bajo el ombligo, unas caderas que le recordaban un poco a las de su prima Anna y un trasero que estaba seguro había estado ahí desde antes.

Se dio un baño con los ojos cerrados, tratando solamente de quitarse de encima el polvo y el sudor de la caminata del pueblo a la Stargate. Pero cuando tuvo que vestirse se dio cuenta de que era necesario enfrentarse a su nuevo cuerpo y aprender a moverse en el. Se paró frente al espejo, respiró profundo y dejó caer la toalla.

Y se sintió un poco desilusionado. Era su mismo cuerpo; piernas cortas, torso largo, cintura estrecha y hombros anchos. La única diferencia era que en vez de tener pelo en pecho, tenía unos senos de tamaño regular, ni muy pequeños ni tampoco de ese tamaño que hace a los hombres volver la cabeza. En medio de sus piernas ahora solo existía una selva de cabellos oscuros, un recuerdo de las revistas de Playboy que sus compañeros de secundaria les robaban a sus padres. Recordó a Nancy y un ligero estremecimiento lo recorrió: ni pensar en depilarse _ahí_, las axilas eran otro cantar, sentía que no le iba el estilo francés.

Se miró de arriba abajo, por detrás y por delante. No era un cuerpo de modelo, pero si era lo suficientemente fuerte para su línea de trabajo. Un poco de ejercicio para recuperar su condición y listo. Ahora que ya estaba en paz consigo mismo y sus no tan impresionantes curvas – aunque su trasero era algo que esperaba no desapareciera del todo cuando las cosas volvieran a la normalidad -, necesitaba que el resto de la población de Atlantis hiciera su parte.

Llamó a Lorne para que programara una reunión inmediata y urgente con todo el personal militar de la base. Necesitaba que todos y cada uno de sus marines se sacara del pecho todos los chistes estúpidos que esta situación había provocado, para que ellos pudieran volver a verlo como su líder y él pudiera sentir que podía confiar en que trabajaba con caballeros y no con chiquillos de doce años. Por ultimo, llamó a Teyla para pedirle que reuniera a su equipo para cenar en el comedor. Necesitaba que ellos se sintieran cómodos con él; sabía que ellos eran los únicos en esa ciudad que no tendrían problema alguno con su nueva apariencia.

 

/*/*/**\\*\\*\

 

Se sentaron en su mesa habitual, en sus posiciones habituales, él y Teyla de un lado, Ronon y…

\- ¿Dónde esta Rodney? – preguntó, tratando de que su enojo no se notara en su voz.

\- Seguramente esta retrasado y no tardará nada en llegar. – Teyla le contestó apoyando una mano sobre su hombro, como tratando de aligerar la situación.

\- O esta escondiéndose. – Ronon había empezado a comer, después de haber recorrido a Sheppard de pies a cabeza y soltarle un "no eres una mujer hermosa, Sheppard, pero tampoco estas tan mal" que provocó un rubor incontrolable seguido de un gruñido que buscaba sonar como advertencia y sólo sirvió para que Ronon soltará una carcajada y le diera uno de sus abrazos de oso.

\- Sólo eso me faltaba - abrió su radio. – Rodney, si no traes tu maldito trasero al comedor en los siguientes 10 minutos, puedes irte olvidando de que formas parte del equipo. – Teyla intentó decir algo, pero Sheppard levanto el índice en señal de silencio.

\- Estoy ocupado. - Llegó la respuesta y Sheppard apretó los labios y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, o al menos lo intentó.

\- Ronon…

\- Ok, ok. Voy en camino, no hay necesidad alguna de llegar a la violencia. Dios, Sheppard, ¿ya estas en esos días del mes? – Y Sheppard juraría que podía ver la expresión de espanto que debería tener Rodney al darse cuenta de la barbaridad que acababa de decir. – Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. En 2 minutos estaré ahí. O antes.

Con la llegada de Rodney, nada cambio. Realmente estaba ocupado, recalibrando sensores y revisando la distribución de poder de la ciudad, que había estado un poco inconsistente en los pasados días. Hablaron de los marines y sus bromas, Ronon diciendo una y otra vez que Sheppard debía considerar usar maquillaje, Teyla comentando lo bien que se vería usando algunas prendas suyas y Rodney sugiriéndole que siguiera el ejemplo de Samantha Carter sobre como ser una mujer a cargo en la milicia. Sheppard sabía que su equipo no lo defraudaría.

 

/*/*/**\\*\\*\

 

Por razones que seguía sin poderse explicar, evitaba la enfermería y a Keller lo más que podía. Habían pasado las 72 horas en que debía permanecer fuera de servicio y se sentía lleno de energía acumulada que, en su nuevo estado, no sabía como quemar, aunque aun tenía escondido en el fondo de su clóset, el kit de urgencias que Cadman le había dejado sobre su escritorio el segundo día, con una nota que decía: "Para completar la experiencia. Con el debido respeto, señor. Cadman." Ahora entendía que era lo que incluía la sección _especial_ de la lista de requerimientos para la Dédalo. Cadman era una descarada, pero era su mejor especialista en explosivos. Después de su aventura dentro de la cabeza de Rodney, su oficial tenía un lugar especial en su lista de personas favoritas. Aun así, guardo la caja en el fondo de su clóset y se olvidó de ella. Tenía cosas más urgentes e importantes que resolver.

Se presentó en la oficina de Woolsey para pedir autorización para programar una misión. Woolsey le invitó amablemente a sentarse en la pequeña sala de estar adjunta a su oficina y le sirvió una taza de café. Sheppard encontró ridículas esas muestras de deferencia de Richard en sus primeros días tras su regreso pero, en ese momento, toda esa afectación empezaba a parecerle irritante.

\- Keller dice que no hay nada que me impida seguir haciendo mi trabajo y Lorne trajo cierta información sobre M65-857 que considero, requiere un poco más de investigación. - Woolsey leía el informe de Lorne, bebiendo pequeños sorbos de su taza de café. Sheppard tamborileaba con sus dedos en los descansabrazos del sofá, acelerando el ritmo conforme pasaba el tiempo.

\- Entiendo el porqué es necesario enviar una nueva misión a M65-857, pero personalmente considero que no es apropiado que sea usted quien esté a cargo de la misma, Coronel. - Sheppard se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar en círculos por la pequeña estancia. – Al menos no en las presentes circunstancias. Ellos han tratado con usted en el pasado y no creo conveniente que se aparezca ante ellos… - Sheppard detuvo su caminar y le miró fijamente. – No sabemos cómo van a reaccionar a su condición, por llamarlo de algún modo. Estoy seguro de que comprende que no podemos arriesgar nuestra alianza con esta gente. En unas cuantas semanas podrá ir con su equipo a investigar, mientras tanto, Lorne puede hacerse cargo de monitorear la situación discretamente y mantenernos informados. – Sheppard se sentó de nuevo, esperó a que Woolsey le sirviera otro café y preguntó si no habría por ahí algún pedazo del chocolate que todo el mundo en la ciudad sabía que su jefe guardaba en su oficina. Richard sabía que había ganado esa discusión, pero no podía evitar sentir que acababa de sobornar a su jefe militar con una muy cara barra de chocolate.

 

/*/*/**\\*\\*\

 

Llegó al laboratorio en otra de sus visitas habituales, pero Rodney no se veía por ningún lado.

\- Fue a comer con Keller. – Zelenka le ofreció un taburete y le invitó a sentarse a su lado. Zelenka le trataba con la misma camaradería de siempre, pero tenía esas pequeñas consideraciones que denotan a todo un caballero. Sheppard el sonrió, le dedicó un aleteo de pestañas y se sentó. Zelenka bufó. – Lo siento Coronel, pero esos trucos solo funcionan con Rodney, el resto de nosotros somos inmunes a tus encantos, cualquiera que sea tu género. – Zelenka se volvió a mirarlo. – Ni tampoco esa expresión de cachorro perdido. ¿Hay algo en que nosotros, simples mortales, podamos ayudarte?

\- Nop, sólo estoy aburrido… - Hojeó un manual que Zelenka tenía sobre el escritorio. - Así que, ¿Keller y Rodney? – preguntó tratando de sonar como si realmente no estuviera interesado.

\- Por lo que he logrado escuchar y ver en los últimos días, podría decir que tal vez hay algunos problemas en el paraíso…parece que Rodney ha estado demasiado distraído últimamente. – Se le acercó con gesto conspirador. – Creo que la Dra. Keller está un poco celosa.

\- No tengo la mínima idea de lo que estas hablando… - Zelenka movió la cabeza, incrédulo. – En serio… ¿de que estas hablando?

Guardaron silencio por un rato, Zelenka le había pasado un par de documentos que necesitaban una última revisión. Simpson, Kusanaghi y algunos otros miembros del equipo principal de Rodney, trabajaban tranquilamente, acostumbrados a tener al Coronel en sus dominios, aceptándolo como uno de ellos, aun y si ahora tenía un cromosoma diferente.

\- Eres una buena influencia para él, Sheppard. No creo que a él le importe como luzcas. – Ahora fue el turno de Sheppard de ahogar una risita.

\- No tienes ni idea… - Zelenka le miró interrogador, cuando Rodney entró al laboratorio, hablando y gesticulando, esperando - como siempre, – que todo el mundo estuviera en la misma página que él. Sheppard se escabulló del laboratorio antes de que lo viera.

 

/*/*/**\\*\\*\

 

Se encerró en su habitación a pensar sobre las palabras de Zelenka. Si alguien conocía a McKay casi tan bien como él mismo, era su segundo al mando. Pero Zelenka no tenía ni idea de qué tan certeros eran sus comentarios sobre su relación con Rodney. Tras cinco años en Atlantis, John Sheppard y Rodney McKay se habían convertido en compañeros y amigos, habían tenido sus encuentros y desencuentros y su amistad había sobrevivido a las pérdidas de amigos mutuos y a innumerables errores de juicio en ambas partes. No eran personas a quienes les fuera fácil expresar sus emociones, pero a lo largo de los años y a fuerza de compartir cada experiencia que esta misión les había puesto enfrente, buena o mala, habían aprendido a confiar el uno en el otro, con su vida y la del resto de sus compañeros de trabajo. Rodney sabía cuando dejarlo solo y cuando y hasta donde presionar para hacerlo reaccionar y Sheppard se había colocado a si mismo en la posición de interlocutor entre McKay y el resto del mundo.

Para más de uno era incomprensible que dos caracteres tan dispares, se hubieran encontrado en medio del camino y se convirtieran en el equipo perfecto. Ellos juntos eran la constante que mantenía a Atlantis unida y sobreviviendo a una galaxia que no estaba particularmente encantada con ellos. La frialdad científica de Rodney compensaba la audacia casi temeraria de Sheppard y la testarudez de este obligaba a McKay a dar ese paso extra que, en más de una ocasión, significaba la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte para su equipo y su gente. Se volvieron amigos a fuerza de salvarse el trasero mutuamente, de cargar con la responsabilidad de una expedición y una galaxia entera sobre sus hombros, sin poder confiar en nadie más para hacerlo.

Eventualmente, al menos para Sheppard, Rodney se había convertido en la persona más importante en su vida, aquella de la cual le era imposible prescindir, la persona que ocupaba su primer pensamiento al levantarse y el ultimo al irse a dormir. Un día como cualquier otro, Sheppard se despertó y se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Rodney, y sintió que su vida estaba completa: tenía a Atlantis, a Elizabeth, a Teyla y a Ronon y estaba enamorado como un idiota de su mejor amigo. Algún día vencerían a los Wraith y podrían vivir en Pegaso hasta el final de su vida y todo sería perfecto.

Su relación se había estrechado en los últimos meses, pasaban todo su tiempo libre juntos, jugando _Civilization_ con un Playstation antiguo, compartían las comidas, practicaban juntos, conversaban por horas sobre Batman y discutían por las estupideces habituales de las parejas que llevan toda su vida juntos y conocen todas y cada una de sus manías, defectos y virtudes. Lo único que faltaba en su relación era la parte física, pero eso era algo que resolverían cuando llegará el momento. Habían flirteado y coqueteado el uno con el otro por años, inocentemente, un juego previo de casi dos años. Ahora sólo bastaba que uno de los dos diera el paso final, que acortara la distancia casi inexistente entre ellos.

Entonces apareció Katie Brown, Rodney se reencontró con su hermana y se dio cuenta de que, tal vez la idea de formar una familia normal, si era algo a lo que podía aspirar. Y Sheppard guardo silencio; ser amigo de Rodney era suficiente después de todo.

Esa idea le bastó hasta el momento en que un holograma le contó la historia de cómo McKay había dedicado 25 años de su vida a encontrar la forma de devolverlo a casa. Y si a su regreso se guardo para él lo de Keller y McKay, eso era asunto suyo. Todo es válido en la guerra y en el amor, ¿o no?

 

/*/*/**\\*\\*\

 

Tras los primeros 10 o12 días de su regreso a Atlantis, Sheppard se había acostumbrado a su nuevo cuerpo, a moverse y a controlarlo. En sus prácticas con Teyla aprendió algunos trucos sobre como usar su nueva flexibilidad para esquivar ciertos golpes, aunque esos trucos no le servían de nada en sus prácticas con Ronon, que seguía mandándolo al piso a la primera oportunidad.

Había tratado de ponerse en contacto con su lado femenino y para lograrlo le asignó a Lorne las evaluaciones del personal y ocupó su tiempo libre en meditar con Teyla y hacer de nana temporal de Torren. Cadman y Simpson le habían invitado a su noche de chicas, que consistía mayormente en jugar cartas, beber en exceso y chismear como cotorras sobre la gente de la expedición. Gracias a esas reuniones se enteró del beso entre Keller y Ronon, de lo que Katie Brown les había contado sobre la no petición de matrimonio de Rodney, que Zelenka era el principal distribuidor de material pornográfico de todas clases que se consumía en la ciudad, de las apuestas que se corrían entre el personal sobre quien dormía con quien, aunque le pareció muy extraño que su nombre no estuviera incluido en esa lista en particular. Cadman le dijo que eso era porque existía otra lista, pero que ni siquiera bajo tortura alguien en la ciudad iba a contarle algo sobre ella.

En una de esas reuniones Cadman hizo el no tan sutil comentario sobre como Sheppard necesitaba revisar su guardarropa, porque por la forma en que había elegido vestirse, la gente podría pensar que era una marimacho o una solterona amargada que había abandonado por completo la esperanza de encontrar su príncipe azul.

\- Se trata de pasar desapercibido, teniente. No creo que sea apropiado que ande por los pasillos mostrando mis nuevos atributos. – Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y se desparramó en su silla.

\- No estoy sugiriendo que se transforme en vampiresa, Coronel. Sólo hace falta un poco de maquillaje, unas blusas un poco escotadas y femeninas, tal vez unas botas largas… - Cadman hizo un gesto que Sheppard había aprendido a interpretar como _acabo de tener una idea genial que seguramente no será de su agrado_. – Tengo el conjunto perfecto para usted. – Todas las mujeres en la mesa se unieron a la alegría que la idea le había provocado a Cadman. Sheppard sólo pensó _¡Yay!_ y salió de ahí tan pronto como le fue posible.

 

/*/*/**\\*\\*\

 

A solas Sheppard pasaba largos momentos observando su imagen en el espejo. Le sorprendía lo mucho que se parecía a su madre y lo poco de su padre que había en él. Sólo su cabello era puro Sheppard y aunque había aprendido a vivir con eso, en ocasiones hubiera deseado tener el cabello más domesticado de Dave, aunque aburrido tal vez era la palabra más apropiada para describirlo. Su boca era lo primero que notaba en esas largas observaciones solitarias, esos labios llenos que le daban algo sensual a su rostro más afinado, que resaltaban bajo una nariz un poco grande y unos ojos que se verían impresionantes si se pusiera un poco de delineador negro y rimel. Se imaginaba como se vería usando el kohl que Teyla utilizaba en algunas ceremonias en Nuevo Athos, se veía vistiendo las estilizadas túnicas de cuero, los corsé. Más de una vez estuvo a punto de ir a buscar a Teyla para pedirle que le consiguiera algo de ropa, pero desechaba la idea inmediatamente.

No creía en la teoría de Cadman de que se sentiría más como una mujer si se vistiera como una. Ya bastante complicado era para él lidiar con su cuerpo cuando tomaba un baño y en la forma en que este reaccionaba ante las miradas de interés de los otros. Ronon le había hecho huir del gimnasio más de una vez, cuando en el fragor de la pelea, sus manos le tocaban con algo más que solo la intención de una práctica inocente, o la forma en que le miraba con una intensidad diferente. Salía de ahí y corría por horas, hasta que se convencía de que el calor bajo su piel era producto del ejercicio y no del deseo.

Estaba muy conciente de su cuerpo, de cómo reaccionaba de forma diferente a los mismos estímulos. La aspereza de las toallas de las regaderas comunes, contra la suavidad de las que utilizaba en su propia ducha, la forma en que ciertos olores le calmaban (las velas aromáticas que Teyla utilizaba en la meditación, la crema que le ponía a Torren, la loción de afeitar que nunca utilizaba porque le recordaba a su padre) y otros le irritaban (sus calcetines sucios, el olor del interior del 'jumper al regresar de una misión, el perfume de Keller mezclado con los olores de la enfermería). Su cuerpo también reaccionaba al ambiente, provocándole dolores de cabeza cada vez que el día se nublaba y presagiaba una tormenta que nunca llegaba, o como el calor la dejaba exhausta al final del día.

Observaba sin comprender a las mujeres de la expedición, que pasaban por lo mismo que el, pero sin tanto aspaviento. Ahora se explicaba los malos días de Teyla y se dio cuenta de lo rudos que él y su equipo siempre habían sido con ella, considerándola como la Mujer Maravilla y creyendo que ella estaba más allá del cansancio y la frustración que ellos experimentaban. Por eso se ofrecía a cuidar a Torren para dejarle un poco de tiempo para si misma y para Kaanan. Creía que con eso bastaría para hacer contacto con su mujer interior, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, se daba cuenta de que necesitaba un poco más, algo más profundo y personal, algo de lo que tenía terror a enfrentarse.

 

/*/*/**\\*\\*\

 

Woolsey les había permitido ir en una misión de comercio que consistía en intercambiar mano de obra por granos de algo parecido al café, carne y frutas en conserva, y algunos minerales y textiles que se utilizaban en los pequeños talleres en la ciudad. Una misión a un planeta en que no les conocían y donde no harían nada más que ayudar al los habitantes con su sistema de riego y energía hidráulica y llevar de regreso su carga a Atlantis. Sheppard no estaba contento con la misión, pero si eso era lo único que tenían que le permitiera salir un momento de la ciudad, pues que así fuera. Que deseara en secreto que sucediera algo emocionante como un ataque inesperado de los wraith era algo que nadie tenía porque saber.

Pero nada sucedió. Ni siquiera un leve accidente diplomático cuando Rodney y Ronon decidieron que Sheppard necesitaba protección extra ante las miradas de admiración – _el tipo te estaba devorando con la mirada, el muy…_,- que le dirigió el hijo mayor del líder de la aldea o la forma en que la guardiana del templo había sugerido que el y Teyla se unieran a ella en una ceremonia de "amistad" que Teyla había declinado con el tacto que la caracterizaba (Sheppard no olvidaría la cara de horror de Teyla cuando la mujer los dejo solos). Lo único rescatable fue que Ronon se encargó de llevar la mayor parte del cargamento.

Al volver a Atlantis ya tenía planeada una tarde de esparcimiento con su equipo, con algunas actividades exclusivas para Rodney y él. Un juego de golf, palomitas y cervezas mientras veían la nueva película de Star Trek y ¿quién sabe?.

\- Habría dado una cuarta parte de mis cuchillos por haber podido ver esa ceremonia entre Teyla, la guardiana y tú, Sheppard. – Ronon seguro había estado deseando decir eso por horas, y se le ocurría soltarlo en pleno salón del portal, mientras esperaban a que los marines llevarán la carga desde la puerta aun abierta a las bodegas. Woolsey seguro moría de la curiosidad. Teyla puso los ojos en blanco y se encamino a las regaderas. _Hombres_.

\- No olvidemos al príncipe encantador – Rodney dijo más en serio que en broma -, seguramente también estaba considerando hacerte una invitación similar.

\- Y también me gustaría ver eso – Ronon no iba a dejar escapar eso. - Hey, hasta podía participar, ¿qué opinas Sheppard? – Ronon le pasó un brazo por el hombro y Sheppard se estremeció de pies a cabeza. _En tus sueños muchachote_. – Yeap. – Le revolvió el cabello y siguió a Teyla. Sheppard y Rodney se quedaron solos, rodeados por los marines que seguían transportando la carga. Sheppard suspiró profundo y se acercó a Rodney, listo para comenzar una tarde de relax y sano esparcimiento.

\- Queda suficiente tiempo para que regreses, escojas a cualquiera de tus nuevos admiradores y disfrutes de los placeres de tu nuevo cuerpo. Sólo te pido que seas cuidadoso, lo que menos necesitas es contagiarte de algo o, Dios no lo quiera, completar esta sublime experiencia con un embarazo no deseado. - Si el tono de voz y la actitud de Rodney hubiera sido otra, Sheppard se habría reído de lo absurdo de la idea, pero Rodney estaba serio, incluso enojado y Sheppard no entendía el porque. Así que las palabras de Rodney le pegaron en medio del pecho. Rodney estaba siendo hiriente con intención y eso era algo que nunca habría esperado de él. Se alejó despacio, pensando si una ducha de agua hirviendo le podría quitar la sensación de humillación que le embargaba.

 

/*/*/**\\*\\*\

 

Teyla se había ofrecido a vigilar la entrada para dejarle tener un momento de privacidad. Cerró la ducha después de pasar de agua hirviendo a helada en un lapso de 20 minutos. Se sentía agotado. Se enredó en la toalla, riéndose de lo extraño que se veía así, con las piernas desnudas, por tener que cubrir partes más importantes. Se recostó en una de las bancas del vestidor y cerró los ojos.

\- Hola…- se levantó y se encontró frente a Rodney, cubierto a su vez con una toalla atada a la cintura. _Oh por favor, no_. Buscó otra toalla y se cubrió las piernas. Se sentía terriblemente desnudo.

\- ¿Qué carajos haces aquí, McKay? – Se puso una mano sobre el pecho, dándose cuenta de lo inútil del gesto.

\- No te preocupes, Teyla esta vigilando la entrada.

\- Lo sé, se supone que eso estaba haciendo para evitar que alguien entrara y eso también te incluía a ti…

\- Por favor Sheppard, como si nunca te hubiera visto desnudo antes… - y Sheppard se alegro de no haber terminado como una sexy bomba rubia, sino esto sería aun más vergonzoso de lo que ya era. - Además, no es como si fueras una sexy bomba rubia…

\- ¡McKay! – No había forma de que huyera de ahí y vestirse frente a Rodney estaba fuera de discusión. – Si no te importa, quisiera vestirme e irme a mi habitación a sentirme miserable a solas.

\- Venía a pedir disculpas por lo de hace un momento – _bonita forma de hacerlo, por cierto_. – Lo siento, ¿ok? Fue insensible de mi parte y me disculpo. Pero a mi favor debo decir que me preocupo por ti. No me gusta pasar por esto y bastante tengo ya con hacerlo con Jennifer, sólo que en tu caso no puedo confiar en tu sentido común.

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Rodney había cruzado la última línea: compararlo con Keller.

\- Rodney, fuera de aquí, ¡ahora! o grito para que Teyla venga por ti y te saque.

\- Pero…

\- ¡Fuera!

 

/*/*/**\\*\\*\

 

Llego a su habitación, se cambió de ropa y decidió que se quedaría ahí por el resto de la tarde. Woolsey les había dado la tarde libre y habían hecho suficiente ejercicio como para saltarse su práctica con Ronon. Además ya había planeado pasarla con Rodney y después de lo sucedido, ahora solo tenía horas y horas sin nada que hacer.

Se dejo caer en la cama, frustrado como jamás se había sentido en su vida. Según Keller, estaría comenzando a ovular en los siguientes diez días y aunque eso significaba que debería regresar a Derantia y recuperar su cuerpo, también implicaba que sus niveles hormonales estarían al tope y no sabía como controlar emociones que no había experimentado antes, sumado a lo complicada que era ya su vida de por si.

\- Rodney McKay es un idiota, un cerdo egoísta, un estúpido machista y un insensible… - encontraba liberador el poder dejar escapar toda la rabia contenida, todo el desencanto y la tristeza que tenía que guardarse día a día a causa de sus sentimientos por Rodney, usando como excusa su presente situación. Decirlo en voz alta, dejar que las emociones lo embargaran era algo que nunca se había permitido antes, y aunque no había nadie que lo escuchara, el sólo hecho de reconocer que existían y aceptarlas, hacía que toda esa absurda aventura valiera la pena. Al menos así, cuando volviera a ser él mismo, con más testosterona que progesterona, habría limpiado su organismo y su mente de toda esa amargura que le había ahogado por tanto tiempo.

Lloró en silencio por unos minutos, respirando como Teyla le había enseñado, tratando de relajarse y descansar. Se levantó a enjuagarse la cara y decidió que leería un rato y se acostaría temprano. Fue a su clóset a buscar su playera favorita para dormir y se topó con la caja de Cadman. La tomó en sus manos y la miró por un largo rato, considerando su contenido. Finalmente, tomó una decisión.

Aseguró su puerta a prueba de todo, corrió las cortinas, encendió unas cuantas velas aromáticas, busco algo de música – descubriendo con algo de desilusión que no tenía nada apropiado y evaluando si quería relacionar para siempre en su cabeza a Johnny Cash con lo que estaba planeando hacer y decidiendo que probablemente eso no sería buena idea -, que finalmente encontró en el mismo "kit de emergencias" de Cadman cuyo contenido consistía en : un tubo de lubricante sabor fresa, una vela olor a sándalo, un iPod con una sola carpeta titulada "Las canciones más sensuales del mundo Vol. II" y un minivibrador con un paquete de 6 pilas AAA y un manual de uso.

Decidió que nunca pondría algo que produjera electricidad cerca de _esa_ parte de su anatomía y se dispuso a leer el manual. Página tras página iba siendo devorada mientras el rubor iba subiendo por su cuello hasta la punta de los cabellos. Tan sólo la lectura y las muy explícitas imágenes que le acompañaban bastaron para que sintiera calor entre las piernas y cosquillas bajo el ombligo. Al diablo con todo. Necesitaba sentirse vivo y según el manual, esto le daría "el placer exquisito de conocerte a ti misma."

Se quito la ropa, bajó la intensidad de las luces y se tumbó boca arriba sobre la cama, se puso los audífonos y dejo el iPod a la mano. Abrió el tubo de lubricante, se lo aplicó en los dedos y abrió las piernas… y las cerró de nuevo. Pensó que si lo pensaba demasiado sólo agregaría una marca más a las cosas malas que le estaban pasando por tener un cuerpo que no era el suyo, pero que era de hecho el suyo. Ya había vivido negando el hecho por mucho tiempo y tenía el tiempo encima. Si iba a encontrar su lado femenino, mejor sería que pusiera _manos_ a la obra.

La primera sensación fue vergüenza. Ni siquiera se había atrevido a verse y ahora tenía dos dedos moviéndose sin dirección alguna ahí adentro. Se detuvo, cerró los ojos, respiró profundo, recordó la guía del manual y movió los dedos hacia arriba… y sintió algo.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, pero no se detuvo. Encontró el ritmo que hacía que la piel se le pusiera de gallina y que provocaba que oleadas de placer subieran de su vientre hasta su pecho. Sin pensarlo se llevó dos dedos a la boca, humedeciéndolos para después acariciar despacio uno de sus pezones. Un largo gemido escapo de su boca y una sonrisa curvó sus labios. _Si, uhm, esto es…nnngghhhh._ Separó más las piernas y dejó que sus dedos buscaran más abajo, recordando las instrucciones del manual. A ciegas busco el iPod y lo encendió, subiendo el volumen.

Wicked Game de Chris Isaak llenó sus oídos y en ese momento decidió que pediría una promoción para Cadman, la muy descarada se la merecía. Busco el vibrador y despacio, muy despacio lo fue empujando, guiándose por las sensaciones que iban y venían entre sus piernas, hasta que, sin saber como, lo sintió adentro, llenándolo en una forma que no comprendía pero que encontraba deliciosamente perverso y excitante. Touch me de Samantha Fox fue la siguiente canción y sin poder evitarlo Sheppard pensó en Rodney y su cuerpo, _el maldito traidor_, reaccionó a la imagen en su mente, apretando el vibrador sin que pudiera controlarlo. Más placer y más calor. Y dejó que su mente tomará control de la situación y que hiciera que fuera Rodney quien empujara dentro de su cuerpo, despacio, rápido y más despacio después. Dentro y fuera. Dejó el vibrador adentro, apretando las piernas, mientras se acariciaba el vientre, los senos, acariciando sus pezones que ahora estaban tan duros que dolían. Roger Waters cantaba _Hey girl!_ en sus oídos y nunca habría creído que una voz pudiera excitarlo de tal forma.

Se imaginaba que las manos que recorrían su piel eran las de Rodney, esas manos que le distraían mientras le escuchaba hablar, tratando de explicar con ellas lo que las palabras nunca alcanzaban a comunicar. Otro gemido salió de su garganta cuando sus dedos volvieron a empujar el dildo en la profunda humedad entre sus piernas. _Rodneyrodneyrodneyrodney_. Y Madonna hablando de sexo en su cabeza era como combustible para el fuego corriendo por sus venas.

Sintió sus músculos contraerse y relajarse, una pulsación en su vientre que le hizo encogerse y dejar escapar un largo y profundo gemido que le hizo sentirse sucio por sólo un segundo. Estaba cerca, lo sabía, aunque no tenía ni puta idea de lo que significaba eso. Los uhms en sus oídos acompañaban a los suyos y el sincopado ritmo de la música iba a contratiempo del movimiento inconciente de sus caderas. La canción cambió y ahora Madonna le decía que estaba bien sentir lo que estaba sintiendo. _Vamos chica_ se dijo a si mismo y empujo una vez más, adentro y adentro y

 

_ohohohOHdiosdiosdiosDIOSrodneyrodneynnnghhhnghhhRODNEYSISISISI_

Cuando finalmente dejo de temblar y pudo controlar su cuerpo lo suficiente para moverse, busco las pilas y puso Erotica en repeat en el iPod.

_Dos velocidades y 45 minutos después_.

Salió al balcón de su habitación con un cigarrillo de esos que guardaba para ocasiones realmente especiales. Estaba solo envuelto en la sábana, la piel cubierta con una ligera capa de sudor. Satisfecho y feliz por primera vez desde que había empezado todo esto. Seguía enojado con Rodney, pero ahora había encontrado la forma perfecta de desquitar su rabia contra el, usándolo como material para sus futuras exploraciones.

 

/*/*/**\\*\\*\

 

_Cadman, en mi oficina en 15 minutos._. Cadman estaba en su hora de ejercicios y la llamada de su jefe le dejaba el tiempo justo para darse un baño rápido. _Y trae tu equipo contigo_. Uhm.

\- ¿Equipo completo de misión, señor? - _No… el otro equipo. Tu sabes, maquillaje y esas cosas…_ Oh.

\- ¿Permiso para hablar libremente, señor?- _Permiso denegado, teniente._ \- Ok. En quince minutos señor. _Puedo escucharte reír, Cadman_ \- Lo siento, señor. - Y para el resto del personal en el gimnasio el baile silencioso de victoria que hizo Cadman sólo era el augurio de que algo interesante estaba por ocurrir.

 

/*/*/**\\*\\*\

 

Cuando vio a Cadman llegar con una mochila que se veía demasiado pesada para su gusto, Sheppard comprendió que no podía echarse para atrás. Doce días antes de recuperar su cuerpo y dejar a su lado femenino en el pasado. Doce días para vivir como una mujer y aprovechar al máximo esa experiencia. Doce días para seducir a Rodney McKay.

Salió de su oficina bajo la mirada orgullosa de Cadman y Teyla, a quien habían llamado en medio de todo el asunto del makeover para que llevara algo de ropa, zapatos y accesorios que le habían faltado a la mochila llena de artilugios de Cadman. Llevaba unos pantalones ajustados, que le daban realce a sus caderas, una playera con un discreto escote en V que dejaba ver sutilmente la curva superior de sus senos, realzados por un wonderbra cortesía de la Dr. Biro, el cabello peinado con un poco de producto para tratar de controlar su natural estado desaliñado, los hermosos ojos aceitunados enmarcados en un suave delineador negro y rimel y un suave tono durazno en los labios carnosos. Un sutil perfume amaderado – el favorito de Teyla – en ciertos puntos estratégicos y unas impresionantes botas de tacón mediano para acentuar sus fuertes piernas completaban el efecto. John Sheppard era ahora una mujer increíblemente atractiva. Una mujer con un brillo travieso en sus ojos y una sonrisa que amenazaba con volver loco a cualquier simple mortal que se cruzara en su – tambaleante – camino.

Desde su oficina hasta la armería provocó sin querer al menos 3 accidentes que involucraban choques contra paredes, la pérdida total de dos muestras líquidas para Botánica, una pelea entre dos marines por cederle el lugar en un transporte y el que Ronon le quebrara dos dedos de un pie a un marine cuando dejó caer un cajón de granadas al verle entrar. Ronon se puso de mil colores cuando Sheppard enarcó las cejas en su habitual gesto de regaño y balbuceando salió del lugar pretextando que necesitaba llevar a Rogers a la enfermería. Una sonrisa de triunfo en los labios de Sheppard que se quedó ahí por un largo rato, hasta que escucho por el PA que la Dédalo pedía permiso para transportar su carga y al personal. Se había olvidado por completo de Cadwell.

 

/*/*/**\\*\\*\

 

Llegó antes que nadie a la sala de juntas para preparar a Woolsey y planear como iban a explicarle la situación a Cadwell. Después del primer momento de estupor de Richard y la mirada apreciativa con que le recorrió de pies a cabeza decidieron que sería más efectivo entregarle el reporte de misión y asegurarle que era una situación pasajera que estaba llegando a su término y que no había afectado en forma alguna a la situación general en la base.

Cadwell entró a la sala con su habitual parsimonia y su característico caminar cadencioso. El coronel saludo a Woolsey y se volvió a mirarle. Una sonrisa seductora curvo sus labios y galantemente se le acercó y le ofreció su mano, presentándose.

\- Creo que ustedes son viejos conocidos, coronel. – Le entregó un fólder y le ofreció un asiento. – Le sugiero que lea esto inmediatamente. – Cadwell no le quito la vista de encima hasta que ambos tomaron asiento y después de dirigirle otra encantadora sonrisa se dispuso a leer. Mientras lo hacía Sheppard trataba de ignorar la mirada nerviosa de Woolsey y el nudo que tenía en el estomago. Le faltaba ver la reacción de Rodney y la espera y la incertidumbre le estaban haciendo sudar frío, tener espasmos en los músculos de la cara y por si no fuera suficiente, sentía como iba humedeciéndose su ropa interior. _Estoy absoluta y completamente jodido_, pensó, en el momento justo en que Rodney hacía su entrada triunfal seguido por Zelenka y Cadwell apartaba su mirada del informe para clavar sus ojos en él.

-¿Sheppard? - Rodney observó a Cadwell y siguió su mirada hasta detenerse en la interesante mujer sentada frente a su lugar predilecto en la mesa, una mujer que le resultaba extrañamente familiar. - ¿John Sheppard? – Cadwell repitió la pregunta y Woolsey carraspeó para atraer su atención y tratar de explicar la situación. Sheppard buscó la mirada de Rodney y se encontró con una expresión de completa incredulidad. Rodney abría y cerraba la boca sin poder decir nada. Zelenka sólo dejó escapar un silbido de admiración y levantó ambos pulgares en señal de aprobación. Sheppard se ruborizó ante el gesto y se tocó nerviosamente una oreja, haciendo que finalmente Rodney reaccionara, aunque no exactamente en la forma que esperaba.

\- Mmmpphh. - Fue el sonido que hizo Rodney antes de sentarse en su lugar, abrir su laptop e ignorar olímpicamente a Sheppard. Teyla y Ronon llegaron y ambos le sonrieron, compartiendo el sentimiento de Zelenka y tras una corta explicación de Woolsey para Cadwell la reunión siguió su curso. Entre Sheppard y Rodney no se cruzó una sola palabra y ninguno de los dos apartó su mirada de Woolsey durante la junta. El pobre hombre estaba hecho un manojo de nervios cuando todos empezaron a abandonar la sala.

 

/*/*/**\\*\\*\

 

A lo largo del día fue obvio para todos en la base que algo andaba mal entre su oficial militar y el jefe del departamento científico. Les vieron esquivarse en el comedor y encerrarse en sus respectivas oficinas. Para su equipo, la situación era aun más incómoda porque les era imposible tomar partido por cualquiera de las partes, aunque sabían que en este caso en particular era McKay quien estaba completamente fuera de lugar. Conociéndolos a ambos, acordaron darles un par de días para que lo que fuera que estuviera molestándolos se resolviera por si solo, como ocurría frecuentemente entre ellos. Si eso no funcionaba, ellos tenían ya un plan preparado para tales situaciones: encerrarlos y no dejarlos salir hasta que resolvieran el problema y volvieran a comportarse como siempre, como un viejo matrimonio, como los mejores amigos que siempre habían sido.

Sheppard había decidido volver a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa, a quitarse el maquillaje y dejar de pretender que comportarse como mujer solo porque era físicamente una era una buena idea. Se encontró a Teyla, Kanaan y a Torren en su camino y ellos le felicitaron por su compromiso con los derantianos y le animaron a seguir con el plan, ofreciéndole su ayuda y su apoyo. Sheppard se dio cuenta de que todo eso no se trataba de el y sus problemas personales y que había algo más importante en ese momento que su absurdo enamoramiento con McKay. Había vivido con esta situación por más de 5 años, no era como si por el solo hecho de tener el cuerpo de una chica pudiera cambiar las cosas. Rodney estaba con Keller ahora y ya era tiempo de que aceptara que realmente Rodney y el solamente podrían ser amigos y que si Rodney era feliz, el podía aprender a vivir con ello. Si los deseos fueran caballos…

Al día siguiente las cosas retomaron su curso normal. Rodney siguió siendo Rodney y Sheppard entendió el mensaje: no vamos a discutir la situación y vamos a ignorar que existe un problema. Solo que no se sentía muy conforme con ello, sobre todo porque si Rodney le había estado evitando desde que volvió de Derantia, ahora parecía estar huyendo de él, presumiendo su relación con Keller por toda la base, compartiendo las comidas con ella en vez de con su equipo, paseando por los pasillos tomados de las manos, charlando por las noches en los balcones de la ciudad, como si quisiera gritarle al mundo que Keller era el amor de su vida y que no había notado a cierta mujer que estaba provocando suspiros entrecortados y visitas frecuentes al nuevo psiquiatra de la base, aunque Zelenka, Ronon y Teyla le habían descubierto siguiéndola con la mirada, con un aire de tristeza y añoranza en el rostro.

Jennifer y Rodney cenaban en una de las mesas cercanas al balcón y apartadas del bullicioso centro del comedor donde una larga mesa alborotaba el lugar. Personal médico, de los laboratorios, marines fuera de servicio, Zelenka, Chuck, Cadman, Teyla y Ronon y por supuesto _ella_ \- porque ya era imposible considerarla de otro modo, tras su primera aparición pública en maquillaje y ropa más favorecedora -, celebraban un mes completo sin ataques del enemigo, situación que, Rodney no se cansaba de decir, sólo era la señal inequívoca de que algo malo sucedería en las próximas horas.

\- ¡Míralos! – Señalaba con irritación al grupo que hacía brindis tras brindis con refrescos - puedo apostar mi paga de un mes a que en menos de 24 horas todos ellos estarán corriendo desesperados tratando de evitar un nuevo desastre y obviamente, vendrán corriendo a pedir mi ayuda y entonces tendré la enorme satisfacción de decirles "se los dije". - Rodney apuraba su tercer taza de café, mientras Jennifer comía su pudín con una expresión de fingido cansancio en su rostro.

\- Reconoce por lo menos que te encantaría estar en esa mesa, celebrando irresponsablemente con el resto de tu equipo. – Jennifer sabía que Rodney estaba sacrificando su tiempo con sus amigos para pasarlo con ella, compensándola por algo que no entendía del todo.

\- Claro que no… a menos que tu también quieras unírteles en su algarabía, en cuyo caso, siempre podemos dejar esto para otra ocasión, además de que…

\- Rodney, Rodney, ¡Rodney! - Finalmente logró que este guardara silencio el tiempo suficiente para permitirle hablar. - Estamos pasando un momento agradable, tenemos una vista magnífica, ¿es mucho pedirte que te olvides de las presiones del trabajo por unos minutos y disfrutes de una cita conmigo, uh? – Rodney le sonrió y le tomo las manos sobre la mesa. Ella tenía razón, estaban divirtiéndose y si alguien en esa ciudad se merecía un momento de relax era el. Entonces ¿por qué sentía que estaba perdiéndose de algo por no estar en la otra mesa con el resto de sus compañeros? Siguieron cenando y charlando de cosas sin importancia, al menos para Rodney, como el nuevo equipamiento de la enfermería y la invitación del padre de Jennifer de visitarlos en su próxima licencia en la Tierra.

Rodney estaba contándole sobre las calificaciones de Madison y su proyecto de asignarle un tutor para que la orientara a estudiar una carrera en ciencias como su madre y su tío, cuando algo en la otra mesa llamó su atención. Sheppard estaba conversando animadamente con Marks, uno de los nuevos reclutas de su sección, uno de los asistentes de Zelenka sobre el que había escuchado historias y que se había convertido en el rompecorazones del área científica. Le sorprendió ver como el otrora huraño coronel, que nunca dejaba que nadie fuera de su muy cerrado círculo de amigos se le acercara a menos de un metro, estaba casi sentado en las piernas del susodicho casanova.

Sheppard reía alegremente, seguramente celebrando alguno de los comentarios estúpidos del sujeto, acercando su rostro al suyo para decirle algo al oído, jugueteando con la cadena de sus dogtags. Sheppard levantó la vista y sus ojos claros, enmarcados en delineador y una ligera sombra de color que hacían más notorias las vetas doradas en ellos, se encontraron con los de Rodney y por un segundo, solo un instante, la sonrisa se congeló en sus labios y su rostro se endureció visiblemente. Había un reto en esa expresión y Rodney se sintió furioso. Jennifer observó las diferentes expresiones que aparecieron y desaparecieron en el rostro de Rodney y siguió su mirada, viendo solamente a un grupo que reía y celebraba inocentemente el hecho de seguir vivos.

\- Rodney, ¿qué sucede? – Rodney no la miró y se puso violentamente de pie, alejándose de su mesa y encaminándose con paso firme y decidido hacia el centro del comedor, dispuesto a… Se detuvo a medio camino, confundido por la furia que lo llenaba y lo absurdo de ella. Todos en la mesa se voltearon a mirarlo y se produjo un pesado silencio. Un par de miradas se encontraron en medio de la confusión y lo que se dijeron fue tan contundente que Rodney tuvo que buscar una silla cercana para sentarse, demasiado alterado como para confiar en que podía sostenerse en pie mientras Sheppard apartaba un poco su silla para levantarse.

\- Activación no prevista de la Stargate – la voz de Amelia llenó el comedor, seguida por ruido de disparos. - ¡Atlantis!, estamos bajo ataque, necesitamos refuerzos, una flota de dardos esta atacando la… - el buzz de la estática y luego un silencio total.

\- Lorne, dos contingentes de marines, Ronon y Teyla listos en 10 minutos, equipo completo. – Sheppard estaba dando órdenes y la gente estaba corriendo por todo el comedor. – Doc, necesito la enfermería lista para recibir traumas mayores y refugiados, Rodney… - Jennifer se asustó por un segundo, frente a ella tenía a dos personas que en el pasado, sólo habrían necesitado una mirada para comunicarse todo un plan de batalla y ponerse en acción y ahora veía a dos extraños que no sabían como interactuar entre ellos. Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, quietos, mientras el mundo se volvía loco a su alrededor.

\- McKay, tu vienes conmigo. – Ronon salvó la situación, arrastrando a Rodney tras el, seguramente para llevarlo a los lockers a prepararse. Teyla le dijo algo al oído a Sheppard y este asintió, recuperándose y dando ordenes. Miró a Keller y le dirigió una tímida sonrisa, que a la doctora le pareció una disculpa.

 

/*/*/**\\*\\*\

 

Casi 4 horas después el equipo de rescate regresaba a casa. El equipo del capitán Williams estaba en mal estado, junto con un buen número de aldeanos que presentaban quemaduras menores y algunos golpes. Ronon y Teyla ayudaban al resto de los refugiados a instalarse en la ciudad. Woolsey esperaba a que Marie atendiera a Sheppard para escuchar el informe de misión. Una herida superficial en su brazo por un disparo, cosa de todos los días, como Sheppard se empeñaba en decirles a todos. – Los dardos se llevaron a más de una docena, la aldea quedo destruida, trajimos a los sobrevivientes y los reasignaremos a alguno de nuestros sitios alfa, mientras logramos reconstruir su hogar. No vimos a ninguna colmena en los alrededores así que asumimos que llegaron por la Stargate. Deje un par de Jumpers a que monitorearan los alrededores por 48 horas. – Se detuvo un momento para dejar que Marie tomara algunas pruebas más. - Perdimos a Parker, Johnson y Ebert, Lorne esta encargado de recuperar los cuerpos.

\- Coronel, con eso será suficiente por el momento, ahora necesito que se recupere, su regreso a Derantia esta programado para dentro de 5 días y no creo que sea bueno que pase por el proceso de recuperar su estado normal tan cerca de un trauma físico como el de hoy. - Sheppard puso los ojos en blanco y se despidió de Woolsey con un movimiento de cabeza. En la estación de al lado, Keller atendía a Rodney, que tenía varías heridas en el rostro, hechas mientras arrastraba a Sheppard hasta la Stargate.

 

/*/*/**\\*\\*\

 

La mezcla de emociones que en cuestión de segundos pasaron como calidoscopio sobre el rostro de Rodney no habían pasado inadvertidas para Jennifer, atendía los arañazos en el rostro de su novio limpiando los pequeños cortes producidos por arbustos, seguidos de un antiséptico que en pocos momentos dejó la mayor parte de su piel de un tono azul. Los vendoletes, aplicados para asegurarse de que no quedaran cicatrices permanentes, resaltaban como nubes sobre cielo azul.

\- Cielos Jennifer, si no te conociera pensaría que lo hiciste adrede –gruñó Rodney al ver su reflejo en los cristales de la enfermería.

\- Son heridas superficiales Rodney, ese antiséptico en particular impedirá la proliferación de bacterias o algún germen que desconozcamos.

\- Bien, te veo después –inclinó el rostro para darle un rápido beso en la mejilla y se retiró.

"¿Realmente había intentado desquitarse de alguna forma?, ¿desquitarse de qué?" pensó atendiendo sin pensar al próximo paciente, un militar que, recordaba vagamente, pertenecía al equipo de Lorne. Con unas tijeras cortó la tela del pantalón para examinar la pierna lastimada, palpó con suavidad el músculo que rodeaba la larga cortada, causando en su paciente una ávida inhalación y casi pudo jurar que escuchó dientes chocando contra otros, encogió los hombros con simpatía y le sonrió, el hombre había palidecido y miraba con insistencia hacia todos lados, menos hacia la fea herida que, bajo los pantalones no le había parecido tan impresionante. Keller bajó la mirada para ocultar la expresión divertida de su rostro, los hombres siempre son tan infantiles, presionó un poco más procurando sentir protuberancias que indicaran huesos astillados y, ya satisfecha, procedió a la limpieza.

Rodney la desconcertaba. Estaba familiarizada con el ego del hombre, pero esa reacción indicaba ¿qué? ¿Preocupación por su apariencia física? Ese aspecto jamás le había importado, antes. ¿Antes de qué? El ligero sobresalto de su paciente la desvió de la línea que seguían sus divagaciones mentales.

\- Necesitará unas cuantas puntadas, pero no hay huesos rotos y el tajo no alcanzó a cortar tendones importantes eh... Roy –afirmó echando un vistazo a las placas que pendían en su cuello.

\- Gracias. - Keller tan sólo asintió.

Regresó sin querer al tren de pensamientos previo. Tenía que admitir que se sentía alterada por la actitud de su novio. Huía de Sheppard como si fuera la peste. Y eso, tenía que admitirlo, le causaba a ella un nerviosismo que consideraba irracional. Insertó el hilo quirúrgico y emparejó los pliegues de piel que tenía que unir. ¿Nerviosismo por qué? Más bien, era temor, ¿a qué?

Se detuvo sobresaltada, una idea estaba royendo los bordes para salir; el marine dejó escapar un ligero "ay" y ella se excusó, tratando de concentrar la mente en parchar al pobre Roy. No había caso.

Su relación con el arisco Dr. Rodney McKay había comenzado de manera casi incidental. Cuando se vieron atrapados en la mina abandonada de los genii, se había dado cuenta de la ineptitud de Rodney para relacionarse con mujeres, los torpes intentos de conseguir que Sam se quitara la camiseta, y sus ojos expectantes cuando Jennifer estuvo a punto de quitarse la suya, y el gesto desalentado cuando no lo hizo... sí, todo había sido incidental.

Esa situación había sido como una especie de noche de copas pero sin la diversión y con toda una resaca por delante, una situación en donde, gracias a las circunstancias consiguió ahondar un poco en Rodney, sus motivaciones y su forma de ser. Al final del incidente trató de animarlo por la reciente ruptura con la Dra. Brown invitándole una cerveza.

La sonrisa tierna que cruzó su cara ante semejantes recuerdos no pasó desapercibida para el marine que la miró, sonriendo a la vez, gesto arruinado para el resto de la eternidad a causa del siguiente pinchazo y consecuente recorrer del hilo quirúrgico.

Jennifer no se consideraba brillante, de hecho el 99% de las veces se sentía inferior a su predecesor. Weir la había nominado por razones que, aún tras todo este tiempo a cargo del equipo médico, no conseguía entender. Había confiado en ella, todos habían confiado en ella. Sin embargo, Rodney, a pesar de su molesta personalidad capaz de hacer que un muerto rechinara los dientes de pura frustración, o del hecho de que la gente se apartara de su camino para cederle paso a él y a su desmesurado ego había logrado despertar sentimientos en ella.

\- Unas diez puntadas más, Roy –dijo dirigiéndole una dulce sonrisa.

\- Sí. –Afirmó él desviando nuevamente la mirada.

\- ¿Temor a las agujas? –no le contestó.

Los torpes intentos de cortejo de principio la habían divertido. Después la habían excitado, y aunque no era tan bueno en la cama, pronto se vio enganchada a él. Era una curiosa manera de asentar las cosas, ¿no? Escuchó decir a su conciencia. Apretó la mandíbula.

¿Qué exactamente la unía a Rodney? Una vez escapado de su jaula, el pensamiento la dejó quieta unos instantes, vacilante, con la aguja sostenida en vilo ante un cada vez más aterrorizado paciente, que veía en el hermoso rostro de la mujer el paso de emociones encontradas que amenazaban hacer colisión en cualquier instante.

Colisión que, estaba seguro, no le convenía a su pobre pierna.

\- Oh, cielos, no debí ver mi pierna –dejó escapársele el marine.

\- Quédate conmigo Roy –dijo ella, permitiendo que su profesionalismo predominara sobre el caos emocional.

\- No lo garantizo por completo –afirmó tan serio que casi la hizo reír.

Jennifer podía cuestionar su propia brillantez, pero jamás sus propios sentimientos. Era una chica grande, ¿o no? Si tenía que ser honesta consigo misma había muchas razones por las que estaba con Rodney. Él era brillante, la gente que es así tiende a atraer a personas no tan brillantes a girar en su órbita. Era tímido y francamente retrasado cuando se trataba de conquistar a una mujer.

"Bien Jennifer, deja de evadir el meollo del asunto, no se trata de lo que ES Rodney, se trata de lo que sientes por él y por qué continúas con él" su molesta conciencia volvió a morderle las orillas del tejido cerebral.

\- Listo –declaró Jennifer, fijando por fin la venda sobre las puntadas y sonriéndole a Roy.

\- Gracias Doctora Keller –replicó el hombre lanzando un hondo suspiro de alivio.

\- De nada, toma este antibiótico cada 6 horas –le tendió el frasco.

Alguien le había dicho una vez que el cerebro trabajaba mejor en la solución de un problema cuando no estaba concentrado en el problema, así que Jennifer decidió dejar que su tejido cerebral actuara por su cuenta mientras ella, en el exterior, se afanaba en atender a una hilera de heridos que no dejaba de variar ante sus, a veces, azorados ojos. La disociación no era algo ajeno a ninguna mujer.

La noche llegó y con ella cesó el aflujo de gente. Al fin de la jornada todo estaba bajo control y ahora sí, era tiempo que se apartara del mundo para alcanzar su recapitulación.

\- Jen...

\- Rodney, estoy agotada, ¿te veo luego? –lo interrumpió poniendo una palma a la vista en señal de alto. Rodney la miró extrañado, le contestó algo desinflado.

\- Entiendo –aunque a decir verdad no entendía nada.

 

/*/*/**\\*\\*\

 

Fue a su habitación a descansar un momento, se sentía drenada físicamente. Tomó una ducha, aún evadiendo el tópico que su cerebro machaconamente le restregaba en algún lugar entre ceja, oreja y madre... o dondequiera que se suponga que debe estar ubicada la conciencia. Se puso unos pants y se echó en su cama, la cabeza apoyada sobre los brazos cruzados a su espalda.

Las estrellas atraen con su magnetismo a los cuerpos cercanos. Jennifer dudaba que, a pesar del brillo de Rodney, eso fuera lo que hacía que siguiera a su lado.

¿Soledad? Tal vez, no se engañaba, había pasado mucho tiempo sola, y esa gran parte de tiempo invertido en ocuparse del equipo médico había conseguido arrancarle el derecho a tener una vida propia. Atlantis era aún más exigente que un ER.

Ahora... algo que no quería pensar, definitivamente, era en lo que la había atraído hacia Rodney. Sin embargo, una cosa es no querer pensar y otra cosa es que el músculo nervioso haga caso.

"Ok, va de nuevo", se dijo.

De principio fue el impulso de ayudarlo a recuperar la confianza perdida tras la ruptura con Katie, al menos eso se dijo después, a lo cual le siguió un extraño instinto protector para con la debilidad emocional del hombre; Cadman había dicho en una de sus noches sólo para mujeres, que Rodney era un inepto cuando se trataba de sentimientos, particularmente hacia las mujeres.

Cadman había hecho ese comentario remarcando "mujeres", y casi se cae de la silla, y Jennifer nunca se enteró si por ebriedad o del susto, cuando había comentado que Rodney estaba cortejándola. Admitido, de una manera bastante estúpida, pero que en sí no carecía de ternura.

Ternura, otro problema de dialéctica que no quería enfrentar... ¿y si todo se resumía a instintos maternales? ¡Por Dios! ESO era, en definitiva algo que aunque su parte racional afirmara, se negaba a aceptar. Rebasar los 30 no era una buena cosa.

Además, ¿por qué demonios se estaba cuestionando tanto?

Maldijo haber preguntado, la mente comenzó a darle las respuestas. Era obvio, Rodney, efectivamente, no sabía tratar con mujeres. Rodney no estaba enamorado de ella. Sin quererlo, la frase de Cadman y ese precario balance que logró mantenerla sobre la silla, eran un letrero de neón que quería decir una de dos cosas: o el hombre era gay/bi, ó ya estaba interesado en alguien. En este punto, se rehusó a siquiera imaginar lo que Cadman había visto en el interior del cerebro de Rodney.

Jennifer Keller tenía que tomar una decisión, porque ella, tampoco estaba enamorada de Rodney McKay. Y si no hay amor, ¿para qué seguir?

 

/*/*/**\\*\\*\

 

Pasó casi una hora antes de que la enfermería dejara de estar en estado de alerta y sólo se escucharan susurros y los continuos bips del equipo médico. Marie le había colocado a Sheppard una bolsa de suero, para recuperarse de la pérdida de sangre y la deshidratación. Sheppard se removía intranquilo en su cama, la adrenalina aun corriendo por sus venas y sintiéndose exhausto al mismo tiempo. Como en sus mejores días, con la única diferencia de que antes, Rodney ya le habría sacado de la enfermería a escondidas y estarían en su habitación recuperándose de sus heridas, viendo alguna película hasta quedarse dormidos en el sofá, minutos después de los créditos iniciales.

\- Hey, ¿cómo te sientes?, ¿ya tuviste suficiente de tu interpretación de Xena? - Rodney se sentó en la cama a un lado de la suya. Tenía curaciones por toda la cara y se veía pálido bajo la luz blanca de la enfermería.

\- Yeap, muero de hambre, podría correr un circuito completo alrededor de la ciudad pero mataría por poder tirarme en mi cama y no despertar en 48 horas, ¿y tu? – levantó una mano señalando las heridas en su rostro -, dicen que las chicas adoran las cicatrices. – Rodney le regalo una de sus sonrisas torcidas y concentró su mirada en sus manos entrelazadas frente a el.

\- Me diste un susto de muerte allá afuera, John. - Sheppard tragó saliva y fingió concentrarse en las últimas gotas de suero que quedaban en la bolsa que colgaba junto a su cama. - Te vi caer y luego toda esa sangre y te veías tan pálida y tan vulnerable... – Sheppard sintió cómo se le encendían las mejillas y levantó el rostro para mirar a Rodney. - Necesito que todo esto termine, no puedo, no se como ser yo contigo cuando tu estas pretendiendo ser _esto_. Tú sabes como me comporto con las mujeres y cuando mi mejor amigo se aparece de repente luciendo y actuando como tu, es como si… te estuviera perdiendo y – Sheppard le dejaba hablar, avergonzado pero agradecido de que finalmente McKay volviera a ser el mismo de antes con el, directo y honesto, torpe e insensible, pero su amigo al fin y al cabo.

– Es peor que cuando Sam me mandaba al demonio cuando la jodía tratando de atraer su atención, con ella sabía que todo era cosa de dejar pasar el tiempo y esperar a que volviera a necesitarme, porque entre nosotros las cosas siempre fueron sólo peleas de colegas, pero contigo, lo único que he conseguido es que estemos enojados y a la defensiva todo el tiempo, porque somos amigos y en vez de apoyarte y ayudarte a hacer más llevadero todo este embrollo lo que hice fue alejarme, dejarte solo y hacerte sentir que eres el culpable de toda la situación porque tu eres el que hizo el sacrificio y termino como una chica desgarbada y torpe, aunque algo linda; y me pongo a pensar lo terrible que hubiera sido todo si yo fuera quien terminara convertida en chica… - sacudió la cabeza, como si quisiera quitarse la imagen de la cabeza. – Porque, piénsalo bien, ¿has visto a Jeannie? Imagínatela con mi carácter y piensa como serían las cosas si yo tuviera que lidiar con todas esas hormonas descontroladas, nuhuh, podemos considerarnos agradecidos que fuiste tu, Coronel autocontrol, quien tuvo que ser la chica más popular de la clase en esta historia.

\- Desgarbada y torpe, pero linda… gracias Rodney, eso me hace sentir mejor que el ultimo comentario de Lorne, ¿puedes creer que me dijo que le recordaba a su sargento cuando estaba en la Academia?, la llamaban Sra. Goofie. – Rodney se rió de buena gana y Sheppard sintió que por primera vez en un mes podía sentirse tranquilo sobre Rodney y su amistad. – Así que, ¿viniste para ayudarme a escapar, verdad? – Rodney puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó para buscar sus botas mientras Sheppard se desconectaba el suero del brazo. Como en los buenos tiempos.

Después de ponerse las botas y dejar la sonda sobre la almohada, saltó de la cama dispuesto a pasar una velada tranquila en su habitación en compañía de Rodney, pero no contaba con que su cuerpo no respondía con la misma velocidad a la que estaba acostumbrado. Se sintió mareado y busco apoyo en la orilla de la cama, pero esta parecía estar más lejos de lo que pensaba y hubiera terminado con la cara contra el suelo sino fuera por los fuertes brazos de Rodney que la atraparon por la cintura y la sostuvieron contra su cuerpo, haciendo que sus brazos terminaran alrededor del cuello de Rodney, sus rostros muy cerca, y la habitación girando a su alrededor.

\- Mi héroe… - le dijo con la voz entrecortada por el malestar, los nervios y la emoción. Rodney le sonrió y le ayudo a recuperar un poco de compostura, sosteniendo su cintura con un brazo mientras trataba de darle un poco de dignidad a sus despeinados cabellos con su mano libre. Sheppard seguía con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, incapaz de apartarse de el, saboreando cada segundo de esa oportunidad que nunca se volvería a presentar. – Rodney… - Rodney alzó la cabeza y sus miradas se cruzaron y todo fue como en ese momento en el comedor unas horas antes, en que ambos dejaron que sus emociones salieran a la luz y ninguno supo que hacer con ellas. – Rodney… - Sheppard se le acercó despacio y vio como Rodney cerraba los ojos y abría la boca y por un segundo todo su mundo se limito a ese pequeño espacio entre ellos que solo necesitaba un movimiento para dejar de existir.

\- Rodney, deja descansar al coronel, vamos a cenar y luego podrás dormir un rato a menos que… - Keller corrió la cortina y se quedo helada por la escena ante ella. Su mirada se encontró con la de Sheppard, furiosa, posesiva aun cuando estaba liberando a Rodney de sus brazos, Rodney estaba de espaldas a ella, pero no pudo dejar de notar como caían sus hombros, en ese gesto de derrota y desconsuelo que había visto más de una vez en el. – Oh… yo, lo siento, no sabía… - Rodney se alejo de Sheppard sin mirarlo y sin decir una palabra y se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a Jennifer.

\- Jennifer, esto no es lo que parece, nosotros… - pero ella no lo miraba a él, su mirada estaba fija en un punto tras el y su rostro mostraba algo muy parecido a la lastima. Sheppard murmuró unas disculpas y salió del cubículo empujando a Rodney en su huida. – Sheppard, John, espera… - Jennifer lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, pero no era enojo lo que había en su rostro. – Jennifer, puedo explicar lo que sucedió, o más bien lo que no sucedió, John y yo… - y fue hasta ese momento en que Rodney se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar. – Oh, oh por Dios, ¿qué he hecho? - Jennifer le sonrió tristemente, con las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

\- Eres un idiota Rodney. Y en este momento debería estar golpeándote y gritándote por ser la persona más insensible en dos galaxias, y por engañarme con tu mejor amigo que resulta es una pobre chica que no tiene la culpa por ser tan estúpida y venir a enamorarse de ti, mientras tu sigues sin darte cuenta de que han estado juntos por años sin que ninguno de los dos sea capaz de decir o hacer algo al respecto. - Jennifer le pego un zape en la nuca. _Ow_ \- Eso es por cada cita en que tuve que tragarme las ganas de hacer esto porque solo hablabas de él, por todo ese tiempo en que estabas conmigo, pero hubieras preferido estar con el y tu equipo y por cada mirada anhelante que nunca fue para mi… - lo abrazó con fuerza. – Ve. ¡Anda!, no quiero ser yo la culpable de que pierdas a tu mejor amigo o la única oportunidad de encontrar esa felicidad que tanto has soñado y que siempre has tenido frente a ti. – Rodney le miró agradecido y la besó en los labios con una emoción que nunca tuvo mientras estuvieron juntos. - Y que quede claro, Rodney McKay, estoy muy, pero muy enojada contigo en este momento, ¿estamos? – Jennifer lo observó salir corriendo de la enfermería, con la esperanza y el miedo en los ojos y se dejó caer en la cama, dejando finalmente que su desilusión escapara de su corazón en un doloroso y profundo suspiro.

 

/*/*/**\\*\\*\

 

Rodney llegó tan lejos como a la puerta de la habitación de Sheppard, pero se detuvo antes de tocar. No, esta vez iba a hacer las cosas bien desde el principio, porque si lo echaba a perder, no habría otra oportunidad. Tenía que conquistar a su mejor amigo, amiga… lo que sea.

Sheppard estaba furioso. Con el universo, consigo mismo, con Rodney McKay por seguir sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, con Jennifer Keller por descubrir aquello que había logrado esconder por casi 5 años de todo el mundo en solo un instante y sentir pena por el. 5 días más de descontrol hormonal, SPM, maquillaje y botas de tacón. Sólo 5 días para volver a colocarse la armadura a prueba de personas que siempre había sido su cuerpo. Todo ese tiempo para olvidarse, ahora si definitivamente, de sus sentimientos hacia Rodney.

Abrió su minibar y saco un litro de Haggen Dazzen de chocolate y se tumbó en su cama a escuchar a Sarah McLachlan.

 

/*/*/**\\*\\*\

 

Al día siguiente Cadwell la invitó a la Dédalo para dar un par de vueltas de prueba de un nuevo sistema de navegación. Teyla le sugirió un atuendo que no atrajera demasiado la atención y que le recordaba mucho al estilo despreocupado de Jeannie. La falda larga se le enredaba continuamente entre las piernas, pero le daba una sensación de libertad que le gustaba, además de que disimulaba un poco sus caderas. Por primera vez desde que todo esto había comenzado, deseo tener el cabello largo.

Fue por ese viaje que no se enteró de que Jennifer y Rodney habían terminado y que ella había pedido pasar unos días de misión con Beckett. En minutos todos en la ciudad lo sabían y una nueva ronda de apuestas comenzó en la central de trabajo de Chuck: ¿Cuánto tiempo le llevaría a McKay hacer algo sobre Sheppard?

Regresaron por la noche y Cadwell le agradeció la compañía, agradeciéndole haber sido tan encantadora con su personal. Se habían guardado el secreto de su verdadera personalidad para que Sheppard pudiera experimentar como era ser tratado como una mujer por personas que no sabían realmente quien era. Fue divertido, estimulante y le permitió olvidarse de sus problemas por un rato, aunque todo eso terminó en el momento en que puso pie en Atlantis y todos le miraron expectantes, sonrientes, con esa actitud que denota que ellos saben algo que uno no sabe. Teyla y Ronon no pudieron aclararle las cosas, así que busco una fuente a quien pudiera exigirle información de forma tal que fuera imposible decirle que no.

\- Informe completo de la situación en la base, teniente. - Cadman le miraba de arriba abajo, en posición de descanso, tratando inútilmente de contener una sonrisa.

\- Sin novedad, señor. - Sheppard le señaló la silla frente a su escritorio y Cadman entendió que su superior estaba esperando que se extendiera un poco más en su reporte. Moría por contarle las novedades, pero estaba disfrutando demasiado la situación. – Todas las misiones del día volvieron ok, el mayor Lorne seguramente le hará llegar los reportes mañana a primera hora, señor. Escuché que el equipo científico realizó grandes avances en uno de sus proyectos y planea celebrar en el laboratorio del doctor Z. El señor Woolsey envió un memo a todo el personal sobre protocolo para reuniones sociales y fraternización que seguro usted podrá leer más tarde; nada de que preocuparse o que no se pueda negociar llegado el momento. – Sheppard tamborileaba con su pluma sobre el escritorio, oyéndola sin escuchar, asintiendo sin hablar aquí y allá.

\- La doctora Keller pidió permiso para unirse al doctor Beckett en misión por dos semanas y dejó las instalaciones poco después de que usted partiera con el coronel Cadwell. – El tamborileo de la pluma se detuvo por unos segundos y continuo. Cadman consideró que era el momento perfecto. - Corre el rumor, aun no confirmado, de que ella y Rodney terminaron y que esa es la razón de la huida, perdón, de la solicitud de la doctora para abandonar la base. Señor. – La pluma cayó sobre el escritorio y Cadman hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no mirar a Sheppard directamente. En cuanto saliera de ahí iría con Chuck a proponerle otra apuesta y después iría con el resto del club a contarles todos los detalles.

\- Puede retirarse, teniente. – Cadman se puso de pie y casi brincando llegó a la puerta. – Y en el futuro, absténgase de anexar chismes en su reporte oficial. – Cadman asintió, salió y en cuanto la puerta se cerró tras ella dio de saltos en medio del pasillo - ¡Yay!

 

/*/*/**\\*\\*\

 

Teyla le había pedido que fuera a su habitación a tomar un té y jugar con Torren y como no tenía nada importante que hacer, acepto la invitación. Se encontró con el doctor Marks, quien se ofreció a acompañarle. No le paso desapercibido el hecho de que las personas que se encontraban en los pasillos le miraban desconcertados, como si no les agradara mucho la idea de verlo fraternizar con el doctor, cosa que le pareció muy extraña, porque esa no era la actitud con que sus compañeros de expedición habían visto esos encuentros en días anteriores. Era como si algo hubiera cambiado de un día para otro y eso le ponía nervioso, era de nuevo esa sensación de que ellos sabían algo que el no y que era muy importante.

Se despidió de Marks, aceptando una invitación a cenar con el al día siguiente. Sheppard consideró que esto serviría para su propósito de vivir como mujer esos últimos días y además, Marks había pedido su traslado de vuelta al SGC, así que no era muy arriesgado fraternizar un poco con el encantador científico.

Teyla le recibió poniéndole a Torren en los brazos y ofreciéndole un asiento en su pequeña salita, mientras iba a la cocineta por el té y unas galletas que había traído de New Athos y sabía eran sus favoritas. Jugueteo un rato con Torren en el suelo, tratando de descifrar sus acelerados e incomprensibles balbuceos; el pequeño Emmagan aun necesitaba aprender la compostura y diplomacia de su madre. Teyla le sirvió una taza de té, le acerco las galletas y le entrego un paquete impecablemente envuelto, con un impresionante moño rojo. _Regalo de un admirador secreto_, le dijo y tomó al bebe en brazos, mirándolo con curiosidad mientras abría el obsequio.

Uno de esos _Kisses_ gigantes descansaba en medio de la caja, junto a una pulsera de piel grabada con su nombre y el símbolo de Atlantis. Levantó la vista hacia ella, confundido y visiblemente emocionado. Se quito la omnipresente banda de su mano izquierda y se puso su nueva pulsera, la suave textura acariciando la parte interna de su muñeca. Abrió la boca para preguntarle a Teyla el nombre de su admirador, pero ella le interrumpió. – Es un secreto, él te lo dirá cuando llegue el momento. – Teyla se le acerco e hizo el tradicional saludo atoshiano con el, mientras Torren reía como loco entre ellos.

Salió de la habitación de Teyla ilusionado. Con las noticias del día, un poco de esperanza llenó su corazón; tenía que ser Rodney. Tenía que ser él.

Se encontró con Ronon en el gimnasio para su práctica diaria y como siempre, Ronon trapeó el suelo con su humanidad, pero esta vez no le importo. Estaba demasiado emocionado para que unas cuantas patadas, trompadas y la humillación de pasar la mayor parte de su práctica en el suelo, pudieran quitarle su buen humor. Ronon se había dado cuenta de ello y cuando se estaban despidiendo, le entrego un paquete, envuelto igual que el de Teyla. – Parece que alguien esta interesado en ponerse salvaje y sudoroso contigo, Sheppard; trate de convencerlo de que yo era su mejor opción, pero esta aferrado a que tu eres mejor revolcón que yo… la gente de tu planeta no sabe lo que es tener buen gusto... – Sheppard sintió las orejas calientes y estaba seguro de que estaba rojo desde los pies hasta la punta de los cabellos. Ronon siempre le hacía bromas así pero esta vez, las imágenes que invocaron sus palabras eran demasiado gráficas y provocativas y su cuerpo había aprendido a reaccionar de cierta forma cuando su cerebro relacionaba a Rodney con cualquier referencia sexual. Estaba jodido, realmente jodido.

Llegó a su habitación, dejo el paquete sin abrir y se dio un baño rápido; más tarde necesitaría darse otro de todos modos. Se sentó en la cama, envuelto en una toalla, con el Kiss gigante a la mano para mordisquearlo de rato en rato y abrió el nuevo regalo. Las dos películas de Transformers, la nueva de Star Trek y el videojuego más reciente de golf estaban en sus manos. Los lanzó al aire y dio un grito de emoción tan sentido que se llevó la mano a la boca, avergonzado. Miro sus regalos por un momento, luchando con la emoción que le llenaba los ojos de lágrimas, se levantó, puso las cosas en su escritorio, apagó las luces, dejo caer la toalla y se tiró de nuevo en la cama. Cada orgasmo que tuvo esa noche llevaba el nombre de Rodney en el.

 

/*/*/**\\*\\*\

 

Cualquiera puede verlo, se dijo Chuck moviendo la cabeza y regresando la vista al panel de control frente a él. Ver al comandante militar de Atlantis convertido en una mujer, no exuberante, pero sí lo suficientemente atractiva fue un shock. Ver las reacciones de sus compañeros estaba probando ser, por decirlo de alguna manera, divertido. Cualquier persona con un par de neuronas funcionales haría las conexiones necesarias.

No obstante, aún se sentía extraño alrededor de 'ella' y no podía evitar pensar que la gente, en particular los miembros de su propio género, 'realmente cambiaban', se transformaban en entes babeantes que no podían ocultar las reacciones que su 'compañera' producía sobre sus cuerpos y psiques.

\- Chris...

\- Es Chuck, señor –aclaró dejando escapar un hondo suspiro, ¿Woolsey jamás se aprendería su nombre?, apartó la mirada del panel.

\- Eh... sí, por supuesto 'Chuck', ¿sería tan amable de...? -Chuck seguía viéndolo expectante, esperando que terminara la frase, cosa que no sucedió. Siguió el rumbo de su mirada, y el sobresalto que sintió casi lo hace caer de la silla. Ahí estaba 'ella', como ahora había decidido llamarla, prefiriendo usar el pronombre en lugar del nombre propio del susodicho, caminando con ese paso desgarbado tan familiar. Sólo que ahora vestía unos pantalones ajustados que se resaltaban un trasero pequeño pero bien formado, una blusa militar escotada y botas que le cubrían las rodillas, con tacones altos que de manera visible le obligaban a cambiar continuamente su centro de gravedad haciendo que el andar se convirtiera en una especie de hazaña. La mirada de Woolsey, mezcla de confusión y 'hambre' casi le ocasiona una risita. Sacudió con brusquedad la cabeza para alejar la tentación y carraspeó ligeramente para sacar al jefe de su trance.

\- El planeta (el de los niños), solicita nuevamente la reparación de su escudo, por favor inclúyalo en la agenda de llamadas. - Chuck lo miró sin entender. ¿Agenda?, ¿en qué momento se había perdido?, además, Woolsey usaba a Amelia como secretaria, no a él.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Eh... sí, decía que... es decir, los niños piden nuevamente a Zelenka –encogió los hombros como si eso lo explicara todo.

\- Err... bien, lo consideraré en 'la agenda' –afirmó Chuck sin evitar pensar que era inútil tratar de asignarle sentido a algo que no lo tenía.

\- ¿Agenda? ¿Cuál agenda? - Chuck bajó la cabeza para evitar que su jefe le viera poner los ojos en blanco, e hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no oprimirse el puente nasal. Por supuesto, después de sumar uno más uno cayó en la cuenta que ahora Woolsey se dirigía, disimuladamente, a 'otro' lugar estratégico que le permitiera seguir los 'ondulantes-a-tropiezos' andares de 'ella'. ¿Qué pasaba con sus compañeros?

De manera distraída comenzó a recapitular: Ronon actuaba, al parecer, con sentimientos encontrados, dividido entre la camaradería que compartía con el Coronel y algo de desconcierto que hacía que agachara la cabeza para cubrir un traidor rubor que le teñía los pómulos. Honestamente... ¡parecía un niño pequeño!, se rascaba la nuca con frecuencia y su rostro traicionaba la confusión interna, pestañeando para alejar pensamientos extraños. Y luego se desquitaba de esa confusión –lo había visto- infligiéndole daño en los entrenamientos o aprovechando el acercamiento inevitable de cuerpos para darle una ligera manoseada. Era cierto que los sentimientos de profunda amistad derrapaban de manera peligrosa en un límite invisible entre camaradería y atracción.

Zelenka era Zelenka, frío análisis de situaciones como siempre, seguridad intimidada tan sólo cuando aparecía Rodney para sacarlo de sus casillas y hacerlo sentir inferior. Más bien era apático respecto a ella. Tal vez los científicos en realidad eran seres asexuales. Lorne parecía entretenido en confundir a su Coronel, respetando sin embargo, el rango militar. Los comentarios verdes que soltaba de cuando en cuando hacían que Sheppard se ruborizara y realmente era extraño ese efecto sobre su piel bronceada. Chuck sacudió la cabeza sin poder evitar la risa que esa reacción, del otrora aislado-emocionalmente-Coronel, le causaba.

Rodney. Uff, el pensamiento le causó escalofríos seguidos por carne de gallina. Era irrebatible la atracción que Sheppard versión femenina causaba sobre él. Y Chuck francamente no entendía por qué Rodney se había aferrado a una relación sentimental con Keller, cuando desde siempre había sido indiscutible que se sentía atraído hacia Sheppard. Rodney era otro frente a él/ella. Era posesivo, pero se sometía al momento a sus órdenes cuando por regla general solía renegar ante cualquier amenaza parecida a duda sobre sus capacidades intelectuales. Ahora, el nervioso doctor saltaba de su pellejo en cuanto el 'radar-interno-Sheppard-en-los-alrededores' emitía su bip-bip, se removía inquieto y también desviaba la mirada hacia cualquier parte menos hacia ella. Y Chuck tampoco entendía cuál era el problema. Cuando se trata de amor, ¿importa en algo el género?

En cambio las mujeres… eso era otro cantar. Habían aceptado de inmediato a Sheppard, la habían adoptado dentro del clan y esa era una idea escalofriante. Mujeres juntas era igual a complots y risitas ante situaciones que tan sólo sus maquiavélicos cerebros eran capaces de entender. Cadman, con su característica perversidad innata era probablemente la delincuente detrás de esos tacones y de la ropa ajustada que ahora usaba ella y probablemente de la cara de 'tuve-sexo-anoche' que ella enarbolaba en esos momentos. "Ugh... en realidad no pienso pensar en ese detalle, demasiada información".

\- ¿Chuck? –la voz rasposa de ella lo hizo saltar.

\- ¡Mierda! –Exclamó corrigiendo con ágiles dedos el error que había cometido en el panel, ella lo miró juntando las cejas,- Coronel.

\- Lamento haberte sobresaltado –se excusó Sheppard- la gente de M57-7598 me dio esta lista de direcciones que no están en la base de datos de Atlantis, al menos no recuerdo ninguna. El señor Woolsey tal vez quiera enviar un MALP antes de ordenar una misión de exploración.

\- Correcto –afirmó Chuck tomando la hoja que le extendía.- ¿Dónde diablos está Amelia?

\- ¿Perdón?

\- ¿Creo que lo dije en voz alta?

\- Creo que lo escuché –afirmó Sheppard elevando ambas cejas y hombros al mismo tiempo.- Al igual que a tu estómago gruñendo...

\- Lo siento.

\- Nah, me dirigía al comedor, ¿quieres acompañarme? - Chuck la miró confuso, tecleó los controles a automático tras una rápida revisión y se levantó, flanqueando a Sheppard.

 

/*/*/**\\*\\*\

 

El comedor estaba poblado por aquellas pobres almas hambrientas que por lo general estaban ocupadas en los horarios que debían ser normales para alimentarse entre la gente común. Es decir, técnicos como él que por lo general parecían simbiontes con cualquier aparato del que estuvieran a cargo. Siguió con torpeza a Sheppard hacia los contenedores del buffet y lo vio servirse porciones pequeñas de pollo a las hierbas, ensalada y un cóctel de frutas exóticas de New Athos como postre.

Ambos se dirigieron a una de las mesas vacías, seguidos por las miradas curiosas de los comensales. Chuck depositó su charola y apartó la silla para que Sheppard se sentara. Ella lo miró desconcertado, hizo un ligero asentimiento y se sentó.

\- Tan poca comida puede ser mala para alguien con su nivel de actividad, Coronel –comentó Chuck, atacando con singular alegría su enorme porción de milanesa con papas fritas.

\- Mm... la sargento Mera opina que si sigo comiendo como antes, sin duda engordaré –encogió los hombros, viendo con desamparo su magra ración. Chuck le dirigió una ojeada, masticando a dos carrillos. Pobre. Estaba en las garras de personas que obviamente tenían muchos años de experiencia en ese rollo de ser mujer. - Además parece que mi estómago ha encogido –afirmó Sheppard comenzando a masticar también a dos carrillos, cosa que a Chuck no le importó, por muy chocante que fuera con la delicada apariencia de ella.

\- Gracias, Chuck.

\- ¿Uh?

\- Gracias, ya sabes... por no actuar como los demás. - Chuck casi se atragantó con el bocado. Dio un ansioso trago al agua de frutas para pasarlo y arqueó una interrogante ceja. - Aunque no puedo negar que yo tampoco actúo como yo.

\- Debe ser confuso.

\- Sí, lo es. Una continua lucha grecorromana entre la testosterona y la progesterona –encogió los hombros.

\- ¿Y alguna lleva la delantera? –preguntó Chuck - perdón, eso también salió en voz alta. - Ante su avergonzado estupor, ella soltó una carcajada, cantarina, alegre, abierta, agradable. Se quedó petrificado.

\- Me temo que empates –dijo ella secándose una lágrima.

\- Lo cierto es que está causando una revolución en la base, Coronel. - Chuck vio la mirada extrañada de Sheppard.

\- Oh, bueno, supongo que en el lugar de los demás también me sentiría extraño.- Aunque no podía negar la veracidad de la afirmación de Chuck. A veces le parecía difícil de creer que toda su vida había sido hombre, y ciertamente tampoco sabía a ciencia cierta cómo se sentiría de ya no serlo... en parte, tampoco sabía si se sentía mejor como mujer. Todo era muy complicado.

\- No deja de ser quien es –declaró Chuck encogiendo los hombros.

\- ¿Crees?

\- Estoy seguro –le sonrió. Nuevamente Chuck le ayudó a retirar la silla y ambos se dirigieron a la salida. Se detuvieron ante el transportador, Chuck se apartó con caballerosidad para cederle el primer turno y ella entonces hizo algo que lo dejó congelado. Lo abrazó y le dio un suave y casto beso en la mejilla para murmurar un "gracias" a su oído, que ocasionó una serie de reacciones extrañas en su cuerpo. Ella se metió al transportador cerrando la puerta, con una sonrisa francamente muy linda. Definitivamente, le gustaba más este nuevo Sheppard.

 

/*/*/**\\*\\*\

Apenas vio a Rodney los siguientes dos días, ocupado como estaba implementando el sistema que Zelenka había desarrollado para maximizar el consumo de energía de la ciudad y liberar de la presión a su único ZPM. El área de laboratorios era un manicomio y todos estaban demasiado ocupados para prestarle atención, así que invito a Ronon, Teyla, Kanaan y Torren a pasar un día en tierra firme y pasar la noche en el campamento con Halling y los athosianos. Nadaron, caminaron, jugaron fútbol y asaron bombones en la fogata, contando anécdotas sobre Rodney para suplir su ausencia. Y no podían faltar las bromas veladas de Ronon sobre su admirador secreto y las sonrisas de complicidad que este y Teyla compartían. Como quiera que resultara esto, su equipo estaba de su lado. Había hablado con Marks para cancelar su cita y aunque el doctor trató de ocultarlo, fue obvio su desencanto por el rechazo.

Era su último día como mujer y se despertó algo ansioso. El día anterior había estado la mayor parte del día en la enfermería, repasando con Marie sus análisis, para verificar que todo estuviera bien para el complicado y desgastante proceso de recuperar su cuerpo. Teyla le acompañaría a Derantia, donde pasaría al menos otra semana recuperándose. Hubiera preferido hacer eso en Atlantis, pero los derantianos fueron claros en su posición de tener control absoluto de todo el proceso. Cuando menos no estaría solo como la primera vez y si algo salía mal, podía contar con que Teyla haría lo que fuera necesario para sacarlos de ahí.

Se encontró con Rodney en el comedor a la hora del desayuno y compartieron una taza de café, a solas y en silencio. No habían hablado desde ese día en la enfermería y a pesar de que Sheppard estaba seguro que Rodney estaba detrás de todos esos regalos y de las flores que todos los días Lorne depositaba sobre su escritorio, no se atrevía a hablar sobre el asunto. Era como todo entre ellos, dejaban que las cosas pasaran y se dieran de forma natural. Ninguno de los dos era hábil para hablar sobre sentimientos, pero confiaban en que el otro interpretaría la situación de la forma correcta y que al no modificar las cosas, se daba un acuerdo tácito de que todo estaba bien.

Ronon prefirió dejarlo en las manos de Teyla para su última práctica antes de volver a Derantia y Teyla se encargó de hacerle recordar todos los trucos y conocimientos que había adquirido con su nuevo cuerpo. Tal vez no sería tan flexible en su propio cuerpo, pero con un poco de práctica y paciencia mejoraría su método de pelea. Tarde se dio cuenta de que una de las razones por las que Ronon había cedido a Teyla el honor de arrastrarlo por el suelo, era solamente el placer de poder observarla mientras peleaba, sin tener que cuidarse de que en, algún golpe de suerte, Sheppard pudiera detener o devolver alguno de sus ataques.

Cuando volvió a su habitación a ducharse, encontró un mensaje en su laptop, enviado anónimamente desde la central de mensajes personales de Atlantis. _Te espero en el muelle este, a las 8:00_. Estaba convencido de que era un mensaje de Rodney, pidiéndole una cita. Y se puso como se imaginaba que se podrían las chicas de 16 años en su primera cita: manos sudorosas, temblores, palpitaciones, ahogos y risas nerviosas. Tenía que contárselo a alguien, a Teyla, a Cadman, probablemente a Miko y a Simpson, que alguna de ellas se lo contara a Chuck y que toda la ciudad lo supiera. John Sheppard tendría una cita con Rodney McKay esa noche. _¡Yay!_

 

/*/*/**\\*\\*\

 

No se lo contó a nadie, ni salió de su habitación el resto de la tarde porque tenía miedo de que alguien lo viera y adivinara lo que pasaba y esparciera el rumor y Rodney se enterara y todo se fuera al demonio. Estaba conciente de que estaba actuando de forma bastante estúpida, pero era algo que quería que fuera solo suyo, que fuera un secreto entre Rodney y él. Busco la ropa que Cadman le había preparado para la posibilidad de algún encuentro de _tipo romántico_, cosa que estaba muy, pero muy lejos de la imaginación de Sheppard en ese momento. Pero ahora, se miraba al espejo, admirando la forma en que el escote insinuaba, más que mostrar, la curva de sus senos. Un vestido negro sin hombros, que le llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla, resaltando su silueta, haciéndola ver más voluptuosa de lo que realmente era. Había caminado en los zapatos de tacón desde que salió de bañarse, para acostumbrarse a andar en ellos sin tambalearse demasiado. Se peino con cuidado, se maquilló como Teyla le había aconsejado, sombras tierra y kohl, rimel y un labial achocolatado con brillos, recordando todas las instrucciones y consejos que Cadman le había dado entre carcajadas e insinuaciones. Iba a extrañar esa relación entre ellos cuando esto terminara.

Unas gotas de perfume, otra cepillada de dientes que le obligo a retocarse el labial y listo. Faltaban 10 minutos para las 8 de la noche y aun tenía que pensar como llegar al muelle Este sin que nadie pudiera verlo.

 

/*/*/**\\*\\*\

 

Rodney esperaba los resultados de las últimas simulaciones de la nueva red de energía. El reloj marcaba las 8:10 y tenía planeado dejar el laboratorio en un par de horas, ir a la habitación de Sheppard y hablar. Hablar y hablar hasta que resolvieran todo ese embrollo entre ellos o hasta que fuera hora de que Sheppard tuviera que irse a Derantia. Hubiera deseado tener más tiempo, pero quería hacer las cosas bien esta vez. Ya habían perdido casi 6 años en este extraño ritual de cortejo, porque puesto a pensar, durante todo ese tiempo habían estado saliendo, habían aprendido sus manías, gustos, temores, conociéndose y acercándose sin darse apenas cuenta. Así que esperar un poco y dejar que las cosas se dieran naturalmente entre ellos, como había sido siempre, le parecía la decisión correcta, considerando que si alguien era capaz de huir al otro lado de la galaxia si se sentía presionado o acorralado, ese era John Sheppard. Sacó de su cajón su último regalo; un vale por la discografía completa de Johnny Cash, que había pedido a Jeannie y que llegaría a Atlantis en la siguiente visita de la Dédalo.

Esa noche le diría a Sheppard que, contra toda posibilidad, todo su genio no había sido suficiente para dejarle ver que lo que existía entre ellos, era exactamente eso que había estado buscando por tanto tiempo y que erróneamente había creído encontrar en Katie Brown primero y en Jennifer Keller después. Cosa que, aparentemente, todos en Atlantis sabían casi desde el principio. _Figúrate_ se dijo, mientras veía, sin realmente prestar atención, la interminable afluencia de resultados en su monitor.

 

/*/*/**\\*\\*\

 

Sheppard llevaba casi 15 minutos esperando, pero no le molestaba; Rodney siempre olvidaba este tipo de cosas por estar concentrado en su trabajo. Le daría 10 minutos antes de llamarlo por el radio y decirle que se fuera olvidando de citas futuras si no se aparecía en el muelle en ese momento con algo como fresas y champaña y alguna joya exótica. Se había quitado las zapatillas tras la larga caminata que le permitió llegar al lugar de la cita sin ser visto y estaba sentada en la orilla del muelle, en el mismo lugar en que meses antes, sintió que se le rompía el corazón por enésima vez, mientras Rodney le pedía que se despidieran. Esta vez, todo sería diferente; esta vez, Rodney y él estarían en la misma página y todo estaría bien con el mundo.

\- Pensé que no vendrías… - la voz a su espalda lo sobresaltó. Al darse la vuelta se encontró con Marks, que llevaba una botella de vino en una mano y una canasta de picnic en la otra. _¡Mierda!_, pensó, _esto si no lo vi venir._

 

/*/*/**\\*\\*\

 

Cerca de las 9:00, Rodney dejó corriendo las simulaciones, puso una alarma que le avisara cuando terminaran y dejó un mensaje para Zelenka, diciéndole que volvería en un par de horas. Se encontró con Ronon, a quien tuvo que decirle a donde iba, porque se ofreció a caminar con él, para contarle que Sheppard había estado extremadamente distraído durante todo el día, sin razón aparente. Rodney le sonrió y aguanto como pudo las burlas de Ronon sobre cómo se ponía como jitomate cada vez que hablaban del coronel.

Llegaron a la habitación de Sheppard y tras varias llamadas a la puerta sin respuesta alguna, Rodney decidió llamarle por radio, recibiendo estática, un efecto secundario de las simulaciones sobre consumo de energía que estaba realizando. Miro a Ronon, preguntándole que tan difícil sería para él rastrear a Sheppard en la ciudad, con el sistema de comunicaciones y los escaners a la mitad de su capacidad. Cuando le vio desaparecer en la esquina, Rodney supuso que la sonrisa desquiciada en su rostro significaba que no sería muy complicado.

 

/*/*/**\\*\\*\

 

\- Se que mañana iras a Derantia y esta sería nuestra última oportunidad de pasar un tiempo juntos, a solas. - Marks seguía hablando, sacando cosas de la canasta, buscando la mirada de Sheppard. - Conocerte ha sido, por decir lo menos, una experiencia interesante.

Sheppard seguía en el mismo sitio, observando el ir y venir de viandas y trastos. Pensando si tal vez se había equivocado desde el principio y toda esa semana había estado recibiendo regalos y detalles de Marks, pensando que venían de Rodney. Pero no podía ser posible, se dijo, los obsequios eran demasiado específicos y Marks no lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber lo que significaban para él. Pero ahora estaban en el muelle, en una cita que había aceptado, pensando que estaría con otra persona. _Y con esto queda probado que tu vida sentimental apesta, John_.

\- Marks, _puedes llamarme Alex_, Marks. No podemos hacer esto. – Marks trató de interrumpirlo. - Y no, no se trata de reglas y normas. Lo siento. – Se le acercó un poco, con la actitud que usaba para hacer entrar en razón a algún marine que no encontraba su lugar en su nuevo puesto. – En unos días volveré a ser John Sheppard, el tipo que corre por las mañanas con Ronon y que pasa un día si y otro también en la enfermería con un agujero en las tripas y hace bromas pesadas con los marines. Esta "ilusión" desaparecerá y, mira que estoy siendo honesto contigo, yo no soy realmente tan interesante. - Marks le miró y sin aviso alguno, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó. Un beso tímido y dulce que hizo que Sheppard le dejara hacer, dispuesto a permitirle tener cuando menos eso. No todos tenían que tragarse sus sentimientos como él.

\- Hay alguien, ¿verdad?. – Marks preguntó, mientras besaba suavemente las comisuras de sus labios, tratando de alargar el momento lo más posible. - Siempre ha habido alguien. – Sheppard se apartó despacio, sonriéndole. Este pequeño momento entre ellos, seguramente le bastaría a Marks para el resto de su vida. Ojala fuera tan fácil para él.  
\- Es… complicado.

\- ¿Cuándo no lo es? – Marks buscó su boca de nuevo y esta vez, Sheppard respondió a la caricia. Un beso de despedida y agradecimiento.

\- ¡Oh por…! – Complicado tal vez no era lo suficientemente adecuado para explicarlo. – Esto debe ser una broma… tanto drama y justamente ahora, cuando todo vuelve a tener sentido, resulta que sigues siendo Kirk aunque ahora lleves faldas. - Rodney se acercó a ellos, gesticulando desquiciadamente, con la discreción de una estampida de elefantes. Sheppard sintió como se ruborizaba cuando su mirada se encontró con la expresión comprensiva y divertida del científico. _Que le vamos a hacer. Él es así y así lo quiero_. – Y tu…Banks - _Marks, doctor McKay_ -, como sea, shhhhuuu... tengo derecho de antigüedad, soy tu superior y tengo la facultad de hacer miserable la vida de casi cualquier ser humano. - Se colocó entre los dos hombres, ignorando las sonoras carcajadas de Ronon. - ¿Algo que necesites contarme, uh? – se cruzó de brazos frente a Sheppard, esperando.

\- Creo que será mejor que nos dejen solos, caballeros. – Sheppard sugirió y Marks comenzó a levantar las cosas que componían su malogrado picnic.

\- Hey, deja eso. – Rodney detuvo a Marks y le quito la botella de vino y las copas. – Ya esta abierta y no sería buena idea desperdiciar un buen…Oh, este es realmente un buen vino. Te lo repondré de algún modo Banks. Ahora, ¿quieren tu y el señor hilaridad dejarnos solos? El caballe… la dama y yo tenemos algunos asuntos que arreglar.

Sheppard siguió a Marks y a Ronon con la mirada, hasta que se perdieron de vista en el fondo del pasillo. Sentía los ojos de Rodney sobre él, seguro de la expresión que tendría en su rostro, impaciencia y afecto, como siempre, como casi desde el primer día.

\- ¿Decías? – le quitó una de las copas y la sostuvo frente a Rodney, esperando. La mirada de Rodney lo recorrió de arriba abajo, haciéndole sentirse incómodo de traer las piernas descubiertas y de la forma en que su respiración hacía que su escote atrajera la atención del hombre frente a él. Agitó la copa para terminar con la ya casi obscena observación y Rodney finalmente entendió el mensaje y lleno las dos copas. Sus miradas se encontraron y no supieron que hacer o decir. Estaban solos, tenían un millón de cosas que discutir y aclarar, años y años de negación sobre lo que existía entre ellos y ninguno parecía tener la intención de dar el primer paso.

Sheppard fue el primero en reaccionar; chocó su copa con la de Rodney y bebió hasta el fondo, Rodney hizo otro tanto y en silencio, llenó de nuevo las copas. Otro largo silencio, cada uno con la mirada fija en un lugar indefinido en el espacio. Cuando ya la situación se estaba volviendo ridícula, Sheppard buscó la mirada de Rodney, le sonrió y dio un paso adelante, justo en el momento en que un estridente _bip_ salía de alguna parte de la anatomía de Rodney.

\- Lo siento, - le entregó su copa y procedió a palparse todo el cuerpo, buscando la fuente del molesto sonido. Finalmente apagó la alarma y volvieron a lo de antes, mirarse sin atreverse a hacer o decir nada. – Tengo que volver al laboratorio para terminar esto y recuperar las comunicaciones y los escaners antes de que Woolsey empiece a atormentarme con preguntas idiotas. – Sheppard le quitó la botella, le devolvió su copa a Rodney y las llenó de nuevo.

\- Cuando regrese, hablaremos, ¿ok? No decidas nada ni hagas nada hasta que no hablemos. – Otro choque de copas. – Confío en que las cosas no cambien mientras no estoy. Porque, estoy interpretando esto en la forma correcta, ¿verdad? Tu y yo… - movió la botella entre el espacio entre ambos -, nosotros…no se trata solamente de que ahora soy una chica y tu estas confundido y cuando vuelva, te encontraré con Keller planeando lo de la casa con barda blanca y 2,5 hijos. – Rodney le miró entrecerrando los ojos. – Porque acabo de renunciar a algo seguro y prometedor y ya soy algo mayor para darme el lujo de rechazar oportunidades como esa. - Rodney le quitó la copa de la mano y la dejó en una cornisa junto con la suya.

\- Oh, no te preocupes por eso. – Se le acercó un poco más, con esa determinación que Sheppard había aprendido a respetar después de tanto tiempo juntos. – No habrá más oportunidades como esa, nunca más. – Lo atrapó por la cintura y lo jaló contra su cuerpo, con una intensidad en la mirada que nunca le había visto antes y que estaba haciendo que se le doblaran las rodillas. – Eres mío, John. Hicieron falta 5 años, un estúpido ritual alíen y que un ingeniero en termodinámica pensará que podía acercarse a ti sin que nadie dijera nada, para que hacerme entender que no necesito buscar algo que siempre he tenido. – Con su mano libre acarició su rostro y su mirada bajo de intensidad, haciéndose menos posesiva y más una expresión de profundo afecto. – Eres mi centro, John, siempre lo has sido. Pero nunca creí que esto fuera algo que pudiera siquiera anhelar. Por eso busqué algo parecido en otro lado, pero siempre terminaba volviendo a ti. – Bajó la mirada, avergonzado. – Necesito que vuelvas a ser tu, tanta cosa de chicas me esta volviendo entupidamente cursi…

\- Rodney… - tomó su rostro entre sus manos, mirándole tras las lágrimas que temblaban en sus pestañas. – Mi abrasivo, arrogante y adorable Rodney… - se le acercó despacio y Rodney cerró los ojos y abrió los labios. Sheppard sonrió y le plantó un sonoro beso en la frente, para apartarse de el después. – Cuando regrese, ¿de acuerdo? Espera hasta que regrese… - le dijo y tomó el camino de regreso a la ciudad, dejando a Rodney en el muelle, sonriendo como un idiota.

 

_10 días después._

 

\- Activación programada de Stargate – la alegre voz de Chuck resonó en el concurrido salón del portal. – Código de identificación del Coronel Sheppard. – Ronon y Woolsey observaban ansiosos la superficie azul. Teyla fue la primera en cruzar, con su habitual serenidad, pero con una gran sonrisa en los labios; tras ella, caminando de espaldas, venía Sheppard, agitando aún una mano en señal de despedida. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de darse la vuelta, cuando Ronon ya lo tenía a su merced, en un abrazo tan apretado que probablemente iba a provocarle un desmayo, o cuando menos alguna costilla rota.

\- Bienvenido a casa, coronel. - Woolsey se aferraba a mantener un poco de formalidad en el asunto, pero era cosa difícil mantener un rostro serio, cuando el gran salón se llenó de aplausos y silbidos y Sheppard trataba inútilmente de escaparse de los brazos de Ronon.

 

/*/*/**\\*\\*\

 

Woolsey le permitió aplazar su informe con la condición de que fuera inmediatamente a la enfermería y por una vez en su vida, acatara las 78 hrs. protocolarias fuera de servicio. Sheppard no podría decirle que hubiera preferido hacer incluso un reporte escrito con tal de no tener que enfrentarse con Jennifer Keller, a minutos apenas de su regreso.

Suspiró aliviado cuando vio a Marie de guardia, pero su alivio sólo duró un momento; Keller le esperaba en la sección de escáneres antiguos. Iba a tener que enfrentarla tarde o temprano, era sólo que no quería hacerlo antes de siquiera ver a Rodney, quien por cierto, no se veía por ningún lado.

\- No tomará mucho tiempo coronel. – Keller se comportó profesionalmente y en menos de una hora, Sheppard tenía carta blanca para volver a su vida normal. Todo resulto menos incómodo de lo que ambos esperaban, pero los dos sabían que necesitaban resolver ese asunto, sobre todo con el historial de Sheppard en la enfermería.

\- Sólo voy a decir esto: más vale que Rodney realmente sea feliz, ¿ok? Recuerde que con excesiva frecuencia acostumbro tener mis manos en sus entrañas y la mayor parte del tiempo ando armada con un bisturí. – Sheppard intentó, sin conseguirlo, esconder una gran sonrisa de alivio, pero a Keller no se le escapaba nada. – De verdad, coronel. Deseo de todo corazón que Rodney sea feliz. - Sheppard intentó decirle algo, pero no pudo articular palabra alguna. - Ahora, ¡largo de aquí! Toda la ciudad ha estado esperando este momento y no queremos hacerlos esperar más. ¡Suerte!

 

/*/*/**\\*\\*\

 

En su camino al laboratorio se cruzó con Cadman y Lorne, quienes se detuvieron e hicieron todo el espectáculo del saludo militar. Sheppard les miró entrecerrado los ojos. – No crean que me he olvidado de todo lo que hicieron el mes pasado, la venganza es un plato que se sirve en frío, así que quedan advertidos, ¿ok? – El par le miró sin inmutarse, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, felicitándolo sinceramente por su regreso. Se despidieron y Sheppard continúo su camino. Tal vez su segundo al mando y su especialista en explosivos eran un tanto irrespetuosos, pero podía poner su vida y la de la gente de Atlantis en sus manos, confiando en que no le decepcionarían.

Zelenka le recibió con una gran sonrisa, al igual que Simpson, Kusanaghi y el resto del staff científico. Rodney no se veía por ningún lado.

\- Pidió el día libre. Nos hizo prometer que no le molestaríamos a menos que el mundo estuviera a punto de terminar y no fuéramos capaces de resolver las cosas nosotros solos.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Con opción a extenderlo a dos días…

\- No me digas…

\- No puedo ni imaginar qué pueda ser tan importante como para apartarlo de su trabajo por un periodo tan largo de tiempo…

\- Seguramente necesitara tiempo para explorar alguna nueva teoría, tu lo conoces, cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza, no hay forma de sacarlo de ahí…

\- Así que…

\- ¿Así que, qué? – 12 pares de ojos se clavaron en él.

\- ¿Porqué sigues aquí, uh?

\- Uhm…

\- Si no te importa, aquí hay gente que no tiene dos días libres, pero si mucho trabajo.

\- Cierto. – Caminó de espaldas a la salida. – Sigan así, chicos. La ciudad no sería lo mismo sin todo el trabajo que se hace en este templo del conocimiento y…

\- ¡Adiós y suerte! - Tras su partida, Zelenka y Simpson se miraron sonriendo. – Espero que Chuck tenga las cuentas de las apuestas listas antes de que termine el día, tengo grandes planes para mis ganancias.

Pasó buena parte del día recibiendo saludos y parabienes de la gente de la ciudad, cosa que seguía confundiéndolo. Sentía que detrás de tantos saludos y sonrisas había algo más, algo relacionado con cierto miembro de su equipo que se había vuelto ojo de hormiga. Y conforme iban pasando las horas, iba poniéndose más y más nervioso.

 

/*/*/**\\*\\*\

 

Estaba atardeciendo cuando su paseo sin dirección fija por la ciudad lo llevó al muelle este, donde el atardecer hacía que el horizonte se iluminara de naranjas y dorados, haciendo resplandecer la imponente torre central de Atlantis. No se había atrevido a llamar a Rodney por el radio, ni le había preguntado directamente a nadie sobre su paradero. Habían pasado 10 días y casi un día más desde que habían aclarado – en su particular modo de resolver las cosas – eso que estaba pasando con ellos. Y Sheppard tenía la sensación de que realmente no habían resuelto nada, a pesar de que todos a su alrededor asumieran lo contrario.

Se paró cerca de la orilla del muelle, cerrando los ojos y aspirando profundamente, llenando sus pulmones del aire salado que rodeaba a la ciudad. Pasara lo que pasara, ya no tenía esa abrumadora sensación de opresión en el pecho; se sentía liberado, capaz de enfrentar incluso que las cosas no funcionaran. Rodney ya sabía lo que sentía y ya era asunto suyo como serían las cosas en adelante.

\- Bienvenido a casa. - Sonrió sin abrir los ojos. Había escuchado esa frase cientos de veces ese día, pero era esta aquella que había estado esperando desde el momento que dejo la ciudad, 10 días y 18 horas antes.

\- ¿Me extrañaste? - se dio la vuelta y sintió que su corazón se detenía y empezaba a palpitar de nuevo, dos veces más rápido. Rodney estaba frente a él, en medio de esa extraña penumbra que precedía al momento en que el sol desaparecía en el otro extremo de la ciudad y la mayor de las lunas del planeta le daba tonalidades plateadas a las torres que rodeaban al muelle.

Rodney no respondió, casi corriendo recorrió los pocos pasos que lo separaban de Sheppard y este lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. Ambos sonreían cuando sus labios se encontraron y _por fin_, por fin, John Sheppard supo con certeza que Rodney McKay iba a ser la única persona que amaría, por el resto de su vida.

\- ¿Tu que crees?

\- Creo que necesitaras – sentía que nunca podría respirar si no lo hacía a través de la boca de Rodney – extenderte un poco – era imposible para él entender como había pasado toda su vida sin los labios de Rodney acariciando su cuello – en esa explicación. – No sabía donde empezar a tocar a Rodney, pero sus manos habían tomado la decisión por él, buscando algo de piel bajo el uniforme. – Preferentemente desnudos, en alguna superficie horizontal y definitivamente - lo besó profunda y largamente, saboreando cada segundo – en privado. Ahora.

\- Nhhhhgghhhh.

\- No podría estar más de acuerdo.


End file.
